Without You
by breeannb
Summary: Rory Flanagan never thought he would finally make it to the day he would marry Harmony Pearce. Surpassing trials and tribulations, will he finally get to marry his bride? Take a peek into their wild adventure, showing that love really does conquer all.
1. Prologue

"_I get so lonely, when you're away_

_I count every moment, I wait every day,_

_Until you're home again_

_And hug me so tight_

_That's when I know_

_Everything is alright."_

The day had finally come.

Rory paced nervously back and forth, looking throughout the audience as he waited for the wedding song, their song, to start playing. His heart was racing and his hands were clammy, but he knew this was the moment he had been waiting for his whole life. His eyes lingering still, his eyes passed through several loved ones smiling faces. His mother and father standing front row, a Kleenex already clenched to his mother's hand. Looking to his left, his eyes met his best friend, Finn Hudson, sending him the biggest grin. His eyes were showing a thousand words, as Rory's was sending him the many thanks that would never be enough. Finn had helped him when no one was around to catch him. He owed him the world. Beside Finn was Seamus, his younger brother, biting his lip from being in front of the wide audience. Catching his eye, Rory sent him a quick wink to settle his nerves. Before he knew it, the girls started their way down the church aisle, all dressed in red. Rachel Berry, winking at Finn as she passed, was the last to take her place before the violin's started to strum. It was time. It taken so long to get to that very moment in time and so many obstacles had to be surpassed. He was ready. He was ready to marry Harmony Pearce.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

"_Guess…who…"_

Rory laughed as he felt hands cover his eyes. "Uhm grand dad'?" He joked as he turned towards the person. His smile widened as he saw Harmony, one of the most beautiful girls he had set his eyes on. She was truly stunning. Her blue eyes, her dashing smile, and her extraordinary personality was enough to make him weak in the knees. When he had traveled to New York after graduation from McKinley High School in Ohio, he had expected to be shipped home to Dublin almost immediately. However, his parents lacking a fund for him, Rory was taken in by a fellow New Directions member until he could get on his feet. Kurt Hummel had been nothing but completely kind to him. Even when his boyfriend Blaine Anderson joined them after he graduated a year later, Kurt had helped Rory find a job at a local coffee shop. He began working full time and a year later, he was still doing the same thing. However, when Kurt started bringing Harmony Pearce, former Unitard star and fellow co-worker of Kurt's at a small clothing shop, Rory found himself growing more and more fascinated with the brunette. The thought that she even asked him to go out for the coffee was over his head, but how could he even begin to say no?

"Even better.." Rory smiled, feeling a slight blush overcome his face. Harmony playfully rolled her eyes as he guessed, revealing her hands and giggling as he got off of the bench. She couldn't help but have a huge smile plastered over her face, not able to look away from his blue eyes as he talked.

"How was school yeser'day?" Rory asked as he stood and walked over to her side, his Irish accent peaking out as strong as ever. As they started walking, he kept his eyes either on his feet or on the side of her face as she spoke. The good part about spending time with Harmony was that she liked to talk. It was something she was really good at. Rory on the other hand, he was shy and spoke only when needed too.

"School was fine! Acting classes are always interesting, but they are getting..you can say complicating now that Rachel Berry is at Julliard officially. However, I won't let that drown my spirits! Auditions for the year are coming up and I will be auditioning at full potential.."

"That all sounds so exciting" He smiled as she finished. He laughed along with her, but frowned when she shivered. "Are you cold?" He asked as he removed his jacket. Harmony touched her nose, feeling its coldness and soon realized how cold she herself was. She bit the inside of her mouth when she saw that Rory also noticed, giving him her jacket. "Here, take this it will help" He smiled as he put it around her shoulders and rubbed her arms with his hands.

"Well, thank you.." Harmony bashfully peeped out.

As they continued to walk on, Harmony turned to him curiously. For someone so interesting, he didn't seem to like to talk about himself as much. That was shown as a challenge for Harmony and something she would soon break him of.

"So tell me about work. How do you like the coffee shop? Okay?"

Rory laughed as he thought about work. "It's hard to understand my boss sometimes. He speaks so fast and his accent is so thick" He laughed as he looked at his hands. "But overall it's alright. I always get there early, but lately he's been asking me to work till close which is always late. I hope I can get higher up and become a waiter soon or something. But I doubt that because people can't understand me." He sighed as he looked at her. Harmony nodded at Rory talked, realizing fast just how thick his accent was. She didn't mind whatsoever; in fact she found it rather cute and interesting to listen to. When he mentioned about his wanting to move higher but wouldn't because of his accent, Harmony couldn't help but notice her features drop at the thought. Though it was realistic of him to think that way, she hoped he wasn't giving up too quickly.

"Speaking of coffee" Rory paused as he looked around. "May I buy you some?" He asked as he blushed. He didn't want to over step his boundaries by just assuming that it would be alright. He was always raised to ask if he was never sure. He noticed that the men here were a bit more 'take what they want and go'. But Rory could never be like that, he was too shy.

Her nose scrunching up, her head cocked to the side when he asked her to get coffee. Harmony grinned again, holding his jacket tighter to her cheat against the cold air.

"I'd love to.."

"Yeah?" Rory smiled as he looked over at her. "Alright let's go" He said as he put his arm around her and tried to warm her up again. Even if this was just as friends and Harmony had no interest in him, just spending the time with her would be enough for Rory. Harmony's heart melted when they started to walk towards the closest coffee shop, not the one the boys worked at, and he put his arm around her small shoulders. It was warm, of course, but also very inviting to her. Rory was like someone she'd never met and wanted to get to know more of, maybe even everything about. She curtsied jokingly as he opened the door to the shop open for her, the warm aroma reminding her of back in Ohio. Her eyes widened as he asked her about what she wanted, putting a hand on her hip.

"Don't make fun of me, but I just like regular hot chocolate. Nothing fancy."

Once they made their way to a local coffee shop, Rory held the door open for her as they walked in. "What would you like?" He smiled as they stood in line. Once he had her order, he pointed to a seat and nodded to her to sit down. As he waited in line he couldn't help but keep looking back at her. He swore he could have just watched her staring out the window forever. The way the sunlight hit her profile was stunning. He would have given anything to know what she was thinking. Nodding back at him, Harmony took a seat by the window, looking out into the fast paced city she loved so much. Living in New York for a full year, it was everything she had dreamed of and more. Though she did have one downfall, Harmony was bound determined to keep moving and try to get back to the determined girl she was in high school. However, when Rory wasn't looking, she couldn't help but glance over at him. Maybe a bit too long. He was so gentle and kind…he made her want to be a better person.

When it was his turn to order, he stepped up and smiled. The first time he said what he wanted, the woman behind the counter looked at him puzzled and politely asked him to repeat. Rory nodded, slowly saying it again as he waited for her to understand. After the fourth time he was getting flustered. "Harmony?" Rory called as he waved the girl over. "They can't understand me" He pouted as he moved away towards the waiting area.

A yell for her name shook her out of her thoughts, seeing Rory looking at her frantically she jumped up, heading for the counter. Hearing what the problem was, Harmony pouted her lip, sighing to herself. Poor Rory. Why was it so hard for people to understand him? Putting a hand on her hip, she walked up to the counter, putting her hand on the glass. She read the order over again, the young woman nodding as she punched on the keys. As Harmony reached in her pocket and handed over the money for the drinks, her head cocked to the side curiously as the woman whispered to her.

Rory couldn't help but overhear the woman speak to Harmony. "Is your brother single? Could I get his number?" She asked as she handed Harmony the change.

A ping ran through her. Was she jealous? Nevertheless, Harmony put her hand out for her change, grinding her teeth. "Does he look like my brother, ma'am? And no he's not single…I mean, well…he IS, but he's not taking numbers. If he changes his mind, I'll have him find you on Match or E-Harmony, okay?"

Nodding, Harmony spun around quickly and grabbed Rory's arm quickly, heading back to their table. He laughed a bit to himself as Harmony answered her, looking away quickly as she walked over next to him. "Thank you..sorry" Rory mumbled, a bit embarrassed at the overall situation.

"Don't apologize, that woman CLEARLY can't hear right." Harmony mumbled as she pulled him fiercely to the table she had been at before the fiasco. Huffing to herself, she tried to shake it off. She was damn spunky when she needed to be, that was for sure. Handing him his drink, she sat down opposing him at the table, adjusting herself in her seat. "Anyways, I'm sorry. I just didn't like how that lady…talked about you."

Rory couldn't help but smile at Harmony's reaction. Was she jealous? Maybe just protective. Either way, it was cute. He couldn't help but notice the way she smiled and her eyes would light up. "It's alright" Rory nodded as they sat down. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't choose her out of everyone in this room" He smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. There was something nice sitting here with her. It felt like they were old friends reconnecting. "Besides, you're much prettier than she is" He mumbled as he looked out the window. Rory's words seemed to calm her down; especially the 'you're much prettier' seemed to linger longer in her mind. It made Harmony sit up more in her chair, piercing her lips together, trying to hide her growing smile. This was nice, the two of them spending time together outside of Rory, Blaine, and Kurt's apartment. Though it was home-y and fun for watching movies and hanging out, it was good to get to know Rory without Blaine and Kurt peeking over her shoulder. Just Rory. "So, tell me about you. Where are you from? Why did you choose to be a singer and actress?" Rory asked as he put his coffee down and gave Harmony his full attention. He paid careful attention to her words, making sure to remember all the little details. As he asked the questions about her life, Harmony answered them in full like always. She proceeded to tell him that she was born in Indiana, but moved to Ohio when she was six years old. She began performing just around that age, doing everything possible that her family would let her do. Singing, dancing, tap-dancing, ballet, and of course Acting. It was simple; it was her absolute most passion. Though she had made some decisions in the past, and trusted people that she shouldn't have, she was ready to get back on the horse again. Harmony tried to steer clear of any questioning towards 'who she trusted'; it wasn't something she wanted to talk about…nor had she talked about with anyone. Her eyes lingering to the table, she perked up when she finally heard him speak, asking her about her love life.

"What about a boyfriend?" Rory asked, looking down at his hands. "Do you fancy anyone?" He smiled up at her. There was a small part of her that would say 'you' but he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up.

"Love life? Pretty much non-existant. Here and there in high school, but nothing too serious.." Harmony's eyes lit up, the sides of her mouth curving as her words lingered from her lips. "But, I don't know. There might be someone.."

"Yeah?" Rory asked as he straightened up in his chair. "Are you going to tell me who it is?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her as he took another sip of his coffee. Who could it be? Someone from her acting class? It shouldn't really matter, she liked who she liked. He had no influence on it. When she asked him if he had his eye on anyone he laughed. "Well, that woman did want my number" he winked. Harmony pierced her lips together, knowing she shouldn't have let the words pass her lips. Now he was going to ask her about it. When mentioning the woman wanting his number, her eyebrow raised as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Well she might have, but the relationship wouldn't last too long. She didn't understand a damn word you said. I see it pointless." "I'm only joking" He smiled as he placed his hand on hers. Putting her hand on the table, Harmony's eyes sparkled when he laid his down on top of hers. Whoa… A shiver went almost instantly down her spine, her hair standing on ends. It was like all her troubles had melted away. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before from anyone. Instant bliss. When he took it off of hers, she took her hand back and placed it in her lap. Rory had to remind himself to remove it, almost will himself. Did she feel that spark too? He wondered. He looked away embarrassed as he placed his hands on his lap. "How's your hot chocolate?" He asked as he gave her a small smile and got the courage to look up at her again. When he looked back up at her, she smirked at the whipped cream on the edge of his nose. "Well I guess you like yours a little more than I like mine. Come here.."

Harmony leaned up out of the chair, reaching out to wipe the small bit off the edge with her thumb. Leaning back, she grinned wildly to herself. Geez, what was this she was feeling? Quickly taking another sip, Harmony moved around in her chair again.

"Well now that we know my mom is Rae and my dad is Pete and I'm an only child from Ohio and yada yada…let's talk about you, Mr. Ireland. Where are you from? Who's your family? Tell me about you."

I don't really like talking about me but…." Rory paused as he smiled at her. "Well, I'm from a small town in Ireland" He paused again as he looked down at his hands. This was where he told her that he was poor and she laughed at him. He could always lie and make up some great story, but that wasn't like Rory at all. He would never lie to a friend, especially to Harmony.

"Well, to be honest, we didn't have much growing up" He sighed as he looked away in shame. "My Pa worked 3 jobs every day and my Mum worked 2. I had an older brother who took care of me a lot and then I helped take care of my younger brother Alec. When I was a freshman I got chosen to come here to America for high school for a program, and my parent's didn't have enough money for the plane ticket home, so I'm here until they can. Or until I can save up enough money" He shrugged as he looked up at her.

"You can laugh at me if you want" He sighed as he looked down at his coffee. "I know it's a bit funny, being the poor kid an' all" He said, giving her a quick smile.

Listening to Rory's story, Harmony put a fist under chin, giving him her one hundred percent attention. He was so interesting, and sure it hurt her to think his family had struggled in life, but doesn't everyone struggle in one way or another? She smiled at the thought of Rory being a middle child, always wishing she had another sibling to look up to or to teach about herself and the ways of the world. Harmony looked down at her hands, biting the inside of her mouth as she thought. She hated the thought that she hadn't even known he had been in the New Directions. She knew of Rachel, being her biggest competition, but the rest were fuzzy. To have known she could have had these great friends, especially Rory, longer than she has had then saddened her. Her head shot up, her forehead crinkling as he told her it was okay to laugh at him. She was stunned. Did she seem like the kind of person to laugh at him? Leaning forward, Harmony made sure to keep complete contact with his blue eyes.

"Rory…why would I laugh at that? Why would I laugh at you? I would never.. You think I'm made of money?" Harmony looked down at her lap, grinding her teeth together.

"I hope I haven't come across as some arrogant, rich girl, cause I'm not. I'm not Rory. You can talk to me about whatever you want to, I'm not going to judge you." Harmony couldn't help but feel a ping of sadness in her head. This wasn't the person she wanted to be thought of as.

"No no no." Rory said frantically as he stood up and moved to the seat next to her. "I didn't mean to make you sound bad" he said as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I guess how I was treated in highschool, I figured it would just be natural reaction" He said as he smoothed his hand over the back of her hair. He didn't really want to let go, it was like Harmony fit into his arms perfectly. He sighed as he let go and smiled at her. "Can we start over?" He laughed, biting his lower lip. "I'm Rory and people can never understand me when I speak" He chuckled as he held out his hand for her to shake.

Harmony couldn't help but laugh when he held out his hand for her to shake. He obviously felt bad for assuming she would laugh at him, but she just wanted to make it perfectly clear that she wasn't that kind of person. She might have been at one time. Arrogant and a snob to try and get what she wanted, but she wanted to think she was being a better person. God knew she had enough happen to her that she wanted to change. She sniffed, holding a gentle hand out in front of her, a small giggle leaving her chest.

"My name is Charlotte.."

The name leaving her lips felt chalky and unfamiliar. She was used to writing it, but she never heard it much anymore. However, she felt like she needed to share it with him. It was a personal part of her that she thought he should have.

"Harmony is my middle name. My real name is Charlotte.."

Shrugging her shoulders, she shook his hand lightly, the sparks fluttering through her heart once again.

"Charlotte" Rory whispered as he smiled up at her. "That's a beautiful name" He nodded as he stood up. He smiled as he held his hand out for her to help her up. He bit his lower lip as she took it and couldn't help but smile at her.

There had to be something between them. This was only the beginning. The beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	3. Chapter 2

Harmony always seemed to be the first to wake between the duo. Opening her eyes slowly, she could tell it was already night time due to how dark the room was around them. Sitting up, she squinted her eyes at the brightness of Rory's phone next to him. Reaching over, she saw a text popped up on the screen from Sebastian, something about hanging out. Setting the phone back where she found it, she sat up and stretching for a moment before lying back down beside Rory, who was sleeping soundlessly. Taking a finger and putting it to his nose, she laughed softly when he didn't wake up. "Rory…Rorrrrrrrry.." Whispering softly, she kept poking him til he finally began to stir. "Sleepyhead, your phone is going crazy. I think you're needed."

"Mmm" Rory moaned as he heard someone say his name. He opened his eyes and smiled as soon as he saw that Harmony was looking down at him. "Oh, it's you. No complaints" He smiled as he let the back of his hand rub against her cheek. "How did you sleep?" He asked as he sat up and looked at her.

Harmony sighed softly, smirking when he pulled her back into his arms. It was soothing and she knew she had to leave soon, so she was going to do her best to savor each moment. Smiling, she put her chin back on his chin to listen to him. He had such a huge heart, it seized to amaze her. Putting her hand up to his head, she ran her fingers through his dark locks as he talked.

"Perfectly fine. Someone's going to be late for work and I'll give you a hint…it's not me."

Harmony smirked, sitting up off the boy and began to gather her things to get ready to leave. It had become their day-by-day routine. The school year had picked up, leaving Harmony with limited time to spend with him and Rory the same with his work schedule. They were learning to work with it, but Rory was finding it harder and harder to keep away from her. As she leaned back up from picking up her bag from the ground, Rory stood up quickly, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"Dance with me."

Harmony's eyebrows ruffled, giggling at his random remark. Turning around to face him, she crinkled her nose lovingly.

"We have no music, Mr. Flanagan."

Before Harmony could spin back around, Rory took her hand in his, putting his hand on her lower back. He pulled her in close, kissing her temple as he began to hum.

"_I wouldn't know what to do, I'd be lost without you…watching over me.."_

Harmony smirked softly, leaning her forehead gently into the side of his head. She held her breath, wanting to capture the moment in all its glory. He sounded so perfect to her, in every way possible. He spun her gently, pulling her back in close to him as he continued on. She watched on, love struck. Rory Flanagan was, and would always be, the one to brighten her day through and through. He was her everything.


	4. Chapter 3

Harmony couldn't help but giggle with excitement. It would be the first time she was to see Rory in days, due to their hectic schedules, and she was more than pleased. Christmas was just around the corner and she was ready to spend it with good friends, and Rory, in the city she had grown to love. Having time to herself the last two days, Harmony had turned her small apartment into a miniature wonderland, topped with a small tree with some ornaments her parents had shipped her from home. Her eyes scanning the shimmering lights she had lining her front window, she stood up from her couch to go into her tiny kitchen. Rory practically ran to Harmony's house in an act of desperation and longing to see his girlfriend. He absolutely hated, despised his working situation, but he didn't want to think of that right now. All he could think about was holding the beautiful brunette in his arms and cuddling with her by a fireplace. Once he reached her door he was out of breath, breathing heavily as he knocked. Putting boiling water on the stove, Harmony was also very grateful for the baked cookie smell that still lingered through her house. Everything was perfect, but now all she really wanted was Rory to be at her doorstep. A small knock at the door, just as she was adding the cheese to her already drained pot, and Harmony was racing towards the door. Wiggling open the door, Harmony pulled it open to reveal Rory, as gorgeous as ever, smiling before her. A huge grin planted on her lips, her eyes flashed up, hoping his eyes would mimic hers. There, hanging freely above them, was a handful of mistletoe in the doorway above them. Crinkling her nose, she couldn't help but to start giggling. All the breath he was trying to gain back left his body again as she opened the door ad revealed her smiling, beautiful face. He couldn't even speak; all he wanted to do was kiss her. Luckily for him, hanging above them was mistletoe; something that he couldn't help but smile at recalling the night they became a couple. He was about to ask if he could pick her up and kiss her, but he didn't have enough time. Before he could even stop himself, he had her in his arms, in the air, and their lips connected.

He almost didn't want to let her go, he would have been perfectly fine standing there like that forever, but he knew they would need food sometime. It all happened so fast and before she knew it, Harmony was happily being twirled around. The fireworks began as his lips met hers quite passionately and she could have sworn her heart would burst from her chest. A giggle exploding from her throat as her feet left the ground, her arms clutching reassuringly to his shoulders. As she felt him move just enough to speak away from her, her feet gently were placed back on the ground and her heart did its best to find a normal beat again. "Hi" He smiled as they pulled apart, gently setting her down on the floor. "I think it goes without saying that I missed you" He whispered as he moved a piece of hair from her face. Opening her eyes, a smile broke through Harmony's lips and she put a gentle hand to the side of his crooked smile. Grinning, she leaned away just enough to pull Rory inside her apartment and close the door behind him. The winter wind was definitely fighting its way into New York, but she tried her best to always keep a fire going in the fireplace. Keeping a firm hold on his soft hand, she pulled him into the kitchen behind her as she went to check their food.

"Macaroni and cheese AND fresh sugar cookies AND cocoa. Am I awesome or what?"

Letting his hand go to stir the pot, she turned back to him to notice his eyes dark with rings again with all the work he had been doing. Biting the inside of her lip, she put a gentle hand to his arm.

"Should I even ask how work has been?"

"Work was fine" He mumbled as he nestled his head into her neck and kissed it lightly. He hated work, but it was something that he needed to do. He wouldn't mind if it if he got paid more, but he still didn't see a point in complaining. "I'm just ready to spend the night with my gal'" He smiled as he stole a cookie that was sitting in front of them.

Harmony couldn't help but wince when she heard his words about him moving back to Ireland. She thought about it more than she should have, but it came to mind more and more frequently. She knew this wasn't his home and he had a completely different life waiting for him overseas, but she couldn't help but fret the day when that would come. For him to actually leave her or that they even had an expiration date…brought never-ending knots to her stomach. Shaking it from her thoughts when he brought his hands around her waist, she put her hands gently over his arms and closed her eyes. She wished she could just keep the moment they were in. Everything was perfect about it. The smell of the food and the warmth of his arms around her. A playful smile reformed on her features when he kissed into her neck, leaning her head back on his broad shoulder.

"I'm ready to spend the night with you too. I haven't been too fond of our conflicting schedule nonsense."

Harmony picked up the pot from the stove and brought it over to the countertop where it could be served. Motioning for him to grab a seat, she pulled out a bowl from the overhead cupboard and served him before getting herself some as well. Standing opposing his seat on a barstool, she grinned as she watched him began to eat. "Food of the gods. I swear, I'll probably die from eating mac and cheese one day AND I'll die happy."

"Well, don't plan on dying anytime soon" Rory said, a bit over protective. He couldn't picture his life without Harmony in it at the moment. He was actually thinking about staying in America for her, knowing that once he got enough money, he could go back home anytime. However, he didn't want to make her think he was too clingy or anything, it would be a better conversation for a different time.

"This is amazing cheese and noodles" Rory smiled up at her. "Much better than the ones I make for you" He nodded as he took another bite and looked at her. They stared at each other for a few moments before his blushing and smiling broke the moment. Rory could look at her forever and never get bored; she was like a masterpiece of art. Putting her head in the palm of her hand, Harmony almost didn't realize she was staring at him. The way his eyes lit up when he noticed her staring, the grin that always seemed to peak out when he tried to be serious, the way his cheeks turned bright red when he got embarrassed. He was adorable, in every way.

Once they were finished Rory took their dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. When Harmony asked him what he wanted to do, he turned to her and smiled. "I'm up for anything, but that mistletoe looks nice" He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. Rory liked kissing Harmony; it felt like their lips were meant for each other's. Harmony's eyes lighting up when he came up behind her again, she spun around quickly to meet his gaze before gently meeting his lips as well. He was so much more comfortable around her than he had been before. It was reassuring, knowing how much he must have trusted her. She trusted him equally as much, but her heart sank at the thought that came through her head. There was something that she had never told anyone before, but she felt like she could confide in him. Pulling away from him, but still holding a grasp on his arms, she looked down to the floor. It was going to require her to muster up some courage, but she knew she could trust him.

"I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to be mad at me."

Rory looked away for a moment concerned. Had he done something wrong? All he did was kiss her right? He hadn't made any moves, or at least not that he could tell. "I won't be mad at you Harmony, you know you can tell me anything" he whispered as he picked her chin up in his hand. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew this was something really serious, and figured it would be better not to. He brought her over to her couch as they sat down together. He kept her in his arms as he waited, in case it was something really bad and he needed to console her afterwards. "Take your time" He smiled as he ran his fingers through hers and kissed her hand. "It's alright, I won't be angry"

Sitting down on the couch, Harmony's head still hung low as she contemplated with herself whether or not she should confide in him. She started to feel silly, tucking a strand of her long black hair behind her ear as she looked for the words to say. Her stomach twirled into a ball in her stomach as the memories started to flood back, but it was something that needed to be said, if not for her for him. Coughing, she kept her head hanging low, a soft voice finally passing her lips.

"I've contemplated confiding in your for a while now Rory and…I just feel like I would have some inner peace if I actually told someone."

Rubbing her arm nervously, she took a deep breath and let the words spill out.

"When I first got to New York, I was suggested, by my coach from the Unitards, to participate in this sort of internship at this company for young performers. I thought I was on the right path, doing everything I was supposed to do. I got offered the chance of a lifetime; the chance for a role in a Broadway production. I told them I'd do anything for it, which…I guess was the wrong answer. Before you start putting two and two together I denied them, figuring it was a trick until he grabbed me."

Her eyes began to well up, surprised that she even had the words coming out of her mouth.

"He..he hit me across the face then told me I needed to learn my place if I wanted to be an actress in New York City. I quit that day and…I've never told anyone that. I just said that it was too much for me to take on. I even lied about how I got the bruises, the only ones around then were Kurt and Blaine so it wasn't a big deal. I suppose that's what I deserved though for being so heartless back in high school, but that's NOT what this city is about.. I mean, I was right wasn't I? I'm sorry for laying this on you, but I've never told anyone that…I never."

Harmony had done it, it was out and she had let all the emotions hit the surface. She put her hands over her face, covering up in not only shame but for letting so many emotions out on the table. She felt selfish.

Rory sat there silently as he listened to Harmony speak. As she went further and further into the story, Rory felt his heart speed up. Someone had hit her, a male. He had heard stories of girls being raped or forced to do things in this area of profession, and it made him sick. "W-what was his name?" Rory whispered as he looked up at the ceiling. It was taking everything he had not to get angry, or at least show it. He had promised Harmony that he wouldn't be angry at her, which he wasn't- not in the least way. This wasn't her fault, and even if it was a few years ago, it was still effecting her.

While she was crying, he removed some hair from her face and cupped her chin in his hand and made her look at him. He placed his forehead against hers, and sighed. "Charlotte Harmony Pearce, you did nothing wrong." He said sternly as he used his free hand touch the side of her face. How could someone harm that beautiful face? " His voice whimpered, he put a hand to the side of her quivering face.

"It doesn't matter Rory, just.."

The tight hug was the kicker. Just like a tidal wave, the tears came crashing out and Harmony let out a cry that she had held in time and time again. She had never told anyone what had happened, keeping it a secret for a whole year. It was…relieving, though painful to relive the horrific memory. She had felt so dumb for how it had made her feel back then, trying to rise about and in some ways, it made her more of a considerate person. She buried her head in his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. Though it happened over a year ago, it still didn't hurt any less. However, she thought of it as a way to say goodbye to the 'what she didn't do right' and she could finally move on from it. She would probably never get over the fear of walking into another talent agency without getting punched in the face, but Harmony always tried to remember it could have been worse. Way worse. Still after such a story, Rory still looked at her like she was the brightest star in the sky. And as if she had lost her filter, the words fell out as she brought her head out of her shoulder to look at his face.

"I love you, Rory."

When Harmony said those 3 words, he bit his lower lip. With Rory's long past of horrible relationships, the L word was something that was never on his side. Whether he said it first or the other girl did, it always ended in heart break. "I-I" He stuttered out. He wanted to say thank you, but he figured that wouldn't be the best thing. "Are you sure?" He asked, looking down.

Questioning Harmony's love for him probably wasn't the best thing to do, but he needed time to think about this, especially since it was thrown at him so quickly. He did love her back- at least he thought he did. What wasn't there to love? But then, there was Ireland.

Damn it. Harmony tightened her eyes as she replaced his last words over and over. An emotional Harmony wasn't the way she wanted this to play out. She wanted it to be sweet and considerate, maybe a romantic evening or a walk through the park? Not after she had just admitted she had been punched by the first talent scout that had looked her way. She had never said those words before, except to her parents or in a small joke between friends. It was supposed to mean something, not just a simple phrase to be said in passing. Well, you blew that one Harmony. "I'll be right back.."

Rory sat there as she ran away and sighed. "Are you sure?" He asked aloud. "I'm a fucking idiot" He mumbled as he hid his head in his hands. How could he ask that? She just told him something really important and scary about her past, and then he just rejects her. He was a jerk.

"Harmony" He said as he stood up and went to her bedroom where she was sitting. "I'm sorry. It was just unexpected and I-I haven't had a good track record" He stuttered out as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry" He said as bent down on his knees next to her. "I-I was caught off guard that's it. I was planning on saying it, I wanted to say it first" He chuckled as he took her hands in his. "Charlotte Harmony Pearce" he smiled up at her. "I love you." He nodded. "I really do, that's why I said it first" He winked as he stood up and took her by her hands, pulling her up into a hug. "Please don't cry" He whispered as he placed his hands on the back of her hair and kissed her cheek. "I really do" He smiled as he pulled away and kissed her on the lips gently. He really was something, to take all the blame when Harmony was being overdramatic and blurting out something that she wanted to say when it the time was right. Shaking her head, she took his hands as he grabbed hers and sighed.

"Rory, I'm not mad at you. I am mad that I just blurted it out like it didn't matter. I just wanted it to be special and not so…sudden. I wanted it to matter. I wasn't just saying it though. I mean it…I'm sorry, this wasn't on the Christmas agenda tonight. I just…I guess it just came out." A small smile playing across her lips as he kissed her cheeks, she leaned in and laid her head softly on his chest. "Ugh, I'm a mess."

"Yeah you are" He laughed as he pushed some fallen hair behind her ear. "But the most beautiful mess I have ever seen" He smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I mean that Harmony. You are so beautiful" He sighed as he rubbed away some of the tears that were falling. "Do you want to go to bed?" He asked as they pulled apart from their hug. He went towards her bed and grabbed a pillow for him on the couch. "I'll go put this on the couch for myself if you wouldn't mind showing me where an extra blanket is" He smiled as he headed towards the door. Rory would never just assume that he would be sharing a bed with Harmony, even though it was very likely. They had been dating for a few months now, and they hadn't done anything but kiss, which was fine with Rory. He wasn't like most guys when it came to sex or sexual things in relationships, seeing how he was still a virgin.

"Rory.."

Harmony bit her lip as he started to walk out of the room. Seeing him stop in the doorway and turn back to her, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She had told him her deepest secret, blurted out that she loved him at the wrong time, and he still looked at her like she was perfect. Why? She wasn't even trying to impress, yet she never felt like she had to try with him. He liked..LOVED her the way she was. She trusted him completely, in every way possible. Harmony took a step forward, cocking her head to the side. "Will you stay with me?"


	5. Chapter 4

Harmony looked down nervously at her hands, then back up at him again. Harmony didn't know how he'd react, but she figured she'd continue being honest with him like she had been the whole time. She was so vulnerable while with Rory. He knew her, through and through, in ways no one else did or ever would know her now. He was everything she had wished for, or ever knew she had wanted.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth" Rory smiled as he rushed out of the room. Once he got into the bathroom he shut the door behind him and looked at himself in the mirror. "You can do this" he said aloud as he gave himself a pep talk. "It's just a girl" He nodded. "Granted it's the girl you've been dreaming about and she'll be lying right next to you and you'll probably end up spooning…" He trailed off. "No no, focus" He said as he shook his head. "It's just a girl, whom you love and are highly attracted to-oh shit" He whined as he bent down and splashed his face with cold water. It was going to be a long night. Once he brushed his teeth he put on some sweatpants that he had brought with him and a blank tight workout shirt. He didn't notice how form fitting it really was until he looked in the mirror. This was all he had though, and he didn't think going shirtless was going to send Harmony the right message. He gave himself one final nod as he head back into Harmony's bedroom and knocked on the door, waiting for her to call him in.

When Rory zoomed out of the room, Harmony slowly turned towards the mirror opposing her. Her eyes widened, a sudden nervousness hitting her body. Oh no, was this..were they going to? Spite her vain and confident attitude, Harmony was a virgin in every way. Though it had intimidated her before, she was glad for it now. She had been waiting for someone extraordinary. Biting her lip, she quickly hurried her way to her dresser. She opened it swiftly, looking through her pajamas quickly but fidgeting as she wondered what she should put on. He loves you just the way you are, focus.

Cursing to herself, she pulled out a pair of pink shorts and a shirt that hit her at just the level of the shorts. Quickly changing, she went over to the mirror and her eyes instantly looked to how short her shorts were. Grinding her teeth, she tugged at the shorts and pulled her hair out of the ponytail she had put it in earlier, letting her hair fall beyond her shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she couldn't help but jump when he had knocked at the door. "Yeah?"

Her hands clasping together nervously, she was still facing the mirror when he opened the door. She slowly turned around to face him and almost instantly her nervousness went away. He was so charming. It made her chuckle to herself, but to see the gleam in her eyes reassured her. The way his chest filled out his shirt was not like she had seen Rory before. It made him seem older, for some reason, but nevertheless she found him absolutely breathtaking. Shaking herself from her thoughts, but never leaving his eyes, she turned to the bed to pull back the covers. Just breathe.

Rory walked over to the other side of the bed to help Harmony turn over her bed. He felt himself blushing as they stared at each other the whole time. "Is there ever any point where you're not stunning?" He chuckled at her as he sat down at the edge of the bed. He was the boy here, he shouldn't be this nervous to sleep in the same bed as a girl. Rory layed back on top of the covers as Harmony joined him in bed. "Do you want me to get the light?" He asked nervously as he leaned over and clicked off the lamp on the table next to him. He sat there for a minute in the darkness as he thought to himself. 'just wait, see what happens.' "Goodnight" He whispered as he leaned over and kissed her cheek as he crawled under the blankets next to her. His heart jumped when he felt their feet touch. Maybe he should have slept on the floor if even their feet touching made his heart skip a beat.

Doing her best to get comfortable, Harmony found herself tossing and turning every which way. When their feet touched, she grinned at herself in the dark, knowing that if the lights had been on her face would have been blood red. Turning on her stomach and propping up her elbows lightly, she listened to the silence except to be heard was his deep breathing. She couldn't sleep and she had a feeling he couldn't either. However, he must have been tired if he wanted to go to bed so fast, right? Taking a deep breath and letting it out easy, Harmony leaned towards Rory's direction in the darkness and propped her chin up on his shoulder. She started to whisper in the silence.

"I really do care about you Rory. I'm not sure if you're already asleep and it'll be funny if I'm just talking to myself, but I'm glad I confided in you. I trust you with that, along with everything else. I'm yours and I hope you know that." It was quiet again, a screech of a car in the distance was all that was heard. Leaning forward, assuming he was asleep, she pecked his neck lightly before returning to where she had laid her chin.

Rory found Harmony's hand as he intertwined it with his when she turned away from him, taking a deep breath before speaking to her. "I'm not very good at relationships." He took a sharp breath before continuing on. "My last girl basically ripped my heart out. But with you it's different" He whispered as he stared into the darkness above him. "This might sound stupid, but when I moved here and got bullied at McKinley, I promised myself that I'd keep a happy face no matter what. I didn't really let people in and see the real me you know?" He sighed as he turned to face her. "But then I met you, and now I can't help but want to be the real me, because when I'm with you, I feel like the best real me I can be" He shrugged as he bit his bottom lip. "I love you Harmony. I know you have issues with the past who and whatnot, but I don't. I don't care about whom you were then, I care about who you are now and who you're going to be. Everything that is your past has brought you to me now, and I wouldn't change any of that" He smiled as he kissed her gently. Granted he'd change the story that happened tonight, but that was beside the point. With that, Rory re connected their hands and stared at her, as the moonlight from her window hit her silhouette perfectly. "Sometimes, I don't see what a girl like you, could see in a guy like me" He mumbled as he rubbed his thumb against her palm.

Harmony could feel her eyes welt up again, but she pierced her lips tightly together to keep herself from letting the tears of joy fall. It was absolutely beautiful and exquisite because she felt the exact way in every way and form. She wanted to be better; he gave her the incentive to be on top of the world every time he looked her way. It almost broke her heart to think he thought he wasn't good enough for her. Shaking her head at his comment, she settled her chin against his chest, moving in closer than she was before.

"Rory. You don't give yourself as much credit as you should. You…you make me brave. You give me the courage to get back out there and get what I had lost that day. You're the only one that takes my breath away every time you look my way. You make me weak in the knees and make me replay fireworks when you kiss me. I love you, for everything you are. And I love you so much for accepting every version of me, as I accept every version of you. I can't imagine my life without you."

She smirked to herself, the moonlight sending in enough light to finally see his eyes sparkling back at her. Her stomach flipped in excitement and she leaned even closer to take her free hand and placing it on the back of his neck.

Rory didn't want to talk anymore. All the words that he had in his heart at the moment had been shared between the two of them. As Harmony's hand wrapped out his neck, he sat up on his elbows just enough to be above her. "I love you" he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her. Normally it would just be a small peck, but this one was more intimate for him. He wanted not only to tell her how much he loved her, but show her. He placed his hands on her hips as he continued to kiss her. He didn't plan on moving his hands unless she told him that he could, never wanting to step over any sort of line.

As if he had read her mind, Harmony met his lips just as fast when he sat up above her. However, this was different from any other kiss that they had shared. It had a growing passion to it and Harmony didn't have any ounce in her body to want to stop. Switching off of her elbows and stomach, she laid down gently on her back. A shiver went down her spine when he put his hand on her hip, but she didn't want him to stop. Putting her hand through the back of his hair lightly, she let her other hand push down on his back to push him closer to her. Finally breaking their intimate kiss to meet his gaze, she squinted her eyes to see him in the moonlight once again. "Hi.." She laughed softly, letting her right knee prop up next to his waist. Before she knew it, she leaned up to gently kiss his forehead. He was so beautiful to her, in every way. She loved him and she was his.

"Hey" he whispered back as he looked down at her. She was beautiful. He wanted to bring her back to Ireland with him so she could meet his mother. Then he wanted to meet her parents so he could ask them for her hand in marriage. Granted they had been dating less than a year, Harmony was the only girl in the world for him, of that he was sure. He smiled down at her as he continued to kiss her, slipping his tongue to graze her bottom lip asking for permission to enter her mouth. Even when it came to intimacy, Rory was shy, and almost needed her to tell him what to do and if it was ok. Even though he was shy, he was sure that when the moment came, he could bring her the pleasure she wanted.

Harmony pushed down on his neck, giving him completely access to her mouth and she equally entered his mouth as well. She had never felt like this, so alive and with such a want to be with someone. Her legs now hugging both sides of his waist, Harmony took the hand that was on his back lightly and skimmed the bottom of his shirt. She was slowly losing her nervousness, knowing that just to be with him was what she wanted. She hoped that if it came to what she thought it might, that he would do what he wanted without asking her. He didn't need to ask her, though she knew he was most likely going to anyways. Always the shy gentleman. The room was heating up and she knew she couldn't be the only one to notice.

"Harmony" Rory moaned out lightly. He was beginning to feel the passion in their kissing. "We have to stop if you don't intend…." He whispered as he stopped kissing her. "I don't want to pressure you" He said as he looked into her eyes. "It's up to you" He smiled as he kissed her nose. Taking a breath as he stopped them, Harmony bit her lip as she tried to catch herself. Keeping her eyes on his, her nose crinkled when he leaned in to peck it. Bringing the hand that was on his neck to the side of his hot face, she bit her lip. Harmony could read his eyes and knew that he wanted it, but like always, was making sure she was okay. "I…I want to. But I've never done it before, so be careful.."

Blushing at her words, Harmony had to admit that she was nervous. She had heard stories about girls and their first times not being the most pleasant. However, it all mattered on the one you were being intimate with and she had the most considerate boy with her. Taking a breath, she pushed him off of her just enough so she could tug her shirt off over her head slowly, throwing it beside them on the bed. She felt vulnerable again, only leaving her in her shorts and her pink bra. Lying back down on her back, the nerves in her stomach were starting to tense.

Rory didn't mean to stare as she lay back down, but this was his first time as well. She was absolutely breath taking, perfect in every way. He could tell that she was nervous, so he smiled and leaned down to kiss her lightly as he started to lift off his shirt too. He broke the kiss for a second to throw it over his head and onto the floor behind them. "You're perfect" He whispered in her ear as he straddled her. He ran his hands up her sides, stopping on her back. He could feel that he was already hard from just having her shirtless below him. He bit his lower lip as he began to question himself a bit. What if she was going to laugh at him, or could he couldn't please her enough. Or worse, what if he hurt her?

He tried to hide his thoughts as he moved his kisses down to her neck, sucking lightly on the tender spots. While his lips were busy with that, his hands slipped back down to her waist and stayed there for a moment before going to the top of her shorts and slowly pulled them down, leaving her only in her bra and underwear. Harmony couldn't help but watch him as he sat up and pulled off his shirt, throwing it beside her shirt on the floor. Biting her lip hard, her eyes studied his flawless features and hoped she wouldn't disappoint him. As if he had read her mind, once again, she sighed as he reassured her in her ear. Shaking her head as he seemed to hesitate, she stifled a soft moan as he worked his way down her sensitive neck. Pushing down on his neck, her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest. Realizing she was now almost completely naked under him gave her a flash of courage. She was proud of the actions he was making, without asking her. She ran her hands slowly down his chest above her, tracing the rim of what she could reach of his sweatpants. Leaning upwards, she sucked softly at the center of his collarbone, not able to keep her lips off of him any longer.

Rory let out a small moan. This was it, it was really happening. He was glad he waited all this time for the perfect person, the perfect moment. His hips began to thrust as his erection grew harder as the time passed. He needed some sort of friction as he moved his kisses down from Harmony's neck to above her left breast. Using a free hand, he struggled at first to release the clasp of her bra. Once he got it, he smoothly removed it off of her and threw it on the ground. He looked up at her once to make sure she was alright with this, as he began to suck on her nipple, lightly biting on it, making her moan. His fingers latched onto to her underwear as he slowly brought it down and off of her, leaving her now fully naked underneath him. As his hand traveled back up her thigh, he placed a finger above her entrance, not sure if he should finger her or not. This was all happening so fast, and he needed some kind of reassurance that this was all alright with her. A small smirk played over Harmony's lips as she noticed he was beginning to get antsy. She gulped nervously as he unlatched her bra, now leaving her one item from being completely naked beneath his still half-clothed body. As his lips made their way to her nipple, Harmony gasped a little louder than before, moving her head around and pushing her hair roughly out of her face. For someone who had never done anything before, he sure knew what he was doing. When she felt his fingers pulling off her underwear, she sat up on her elbows as she watched him. Knowing what his next move was to be, she leaned up towards him. "Wait.."

Before he could do what he was wanting, Harmony tugged on his sweats off as much as she could, watching as he kicked them off of his ankles. Slipping her tongue wantingly into his mouth, she pulled him back on top of him, biting his lip as she moved around underneath him. "I'm ready Rory."

Rory nodded as he slightly pushed a finger inside of her. The way her body arched forward and the moan she let out drove him to the point of where he knew whatever he was doing worked. He bent his finger as he moved it around inside of her slowly, continuing their kissing in between Harmony's moans. "God I want you" The words came out before he even knew what he was saying. Rory would have never said that aloud, but with Harmony's screaming below him and his now throbbing cock, he couldn't help it. He needed to get inside of her or else he felt as though be might explode.

"A-are you ready?" He asked as he removed his finger from inside of her and took off his own boxers quickly.

He was so exquisitely beautiful, definitely surprising her with his fierce actions. Pushing her locks out of her face, she put her head back down, feeling herself getting nervous again. This was what she wanted. She wanted him. Harmony could tell how excruciating he felt, hoping he would still be careful with her. Gulping, she brought her legs around him when she saw he was ready, taking a deep breath as he readied himself to enter her. "You're so perfect.."

Rory positioned himself and before he knew it, pushed inside gently and let out a moan. The heat surrounding him was incredible. He laid over her leaving their faces extremely close. "Are you alright?" He whispered as he waited for her answer before continuing. It was like nothing she had imagined. When Rory entered inside of her, Harmony let out a squeal like never before. It was overwhelming, to say the least. However, once she caught her breath as he stopped to ask her if she was okay. She pushed her legs tighter around his waist, nodding.

"Please..keep going."

When she said yes, he took a deep breath and thrusted forwards, letting out another moan. "I'm going to marry you" he whispered as he picked up the speed." I want you make you my wife someday." He said without really thinking about what he was saying. Of course he meant it all, but he wanted to show her that he was serious about them.

While he continued to thrust he could feel himself beginning to reach his climax. "I love you" He said as he kissed her once. He let out a small moan as their lips parted. "I have to pull out" He said as his panting increased. As he began to pick up intense speed with his thrusting, Harmony grabbed into Rory's shoulders, unaware of her digging her nails into his skin. Letting out a louder moan than before, she nodded at his comments and started to move against him to help him and her both to get where they wanted to be. It was incredible in every way, but she could slowly start to feel her climax start to boil from inside her. Grabbing onto his thigh, she bit her lip. Leaning up to reconnect their lips when he had them part. Panting softly, almost in rhythm with him, she shook her head at his want to pull out. Not yet. Her eyebrow ruffled, she could feel the sweat beads forming between their bodies together. It was almost there and it was becoming so overpowering. She didn't want him to pull out, not caring of any outcome but the two of them finishing together. Helping herself, Harmony moved hard against him feeling it come even faster. Hitting her hard, she let out a fierce squeal again, leaning forward to dig her head into his shoulder, clutching against him.

Rory felt himself release inside of her, his breath heavy. At first it was all white, and then his vision finally came back to normal. Harmony reached her climax at the same time as they both let out moans of ecstasy in perfect pitch with one another. Rory waited a minute before he pulled himself out and fell down next to his panting lover. "Harmony?" He whispered as he looked at her. "Are you alright?" He asked as he kept his distance for a moment. He wanted to know what she was thinking, what she was feeling. Did she regret what had just happened? He knew he didn't, then again he was a male. He placed his fingers with hers as he kissed her gently on the forehead. "I love you" He whispered as he wiped away some of the sweat on her face.

When she came back to the world again, Harmony slowly let go of him and laid back on the pillow beneath her once again. Her breathing incredibly irregular, her eyes looking up at the ceiling as she tried to catch her breath. She could hear her heartbeat pounding out her ears, hearing him calling out to her beside him. Harmony felt his fingers lace with hers, her holding them loosely with hers. She turned her head towards him, still perfectly on her back, and smiled weakly at him when he asked if she was okay. Nodding, her eyes studied his to make sure he was okay as well. Sighing as he wiped the sweat off her face, she leaned forward and pecked him shoulder gently, still laying side-by-side."I love you too Rory.."

She still couldn't believe they had actually just made love, they lost their virginity to each other. To her, that meant everything. He was so careful with her and nothing could have made it even more perfect. She didn't regret it for a second. Taking the covers in her opposing hand, she pulled the covers up over their naked bodies before moving into his arms. It was late and they were both now exhausted. Harmony closed her eyes and before she knew it, she drifted off slowly in his arms.


	6. Chapter 5

It was safe to say that Harmony was upset. She had had the strong feeling that something wasn't right, especially Rory had been avoiding her like the plague. She couldn't quite figure it out, but as always, Rory admitted to her what she had been curious about. Of course her imagination had thought up of several schemes. Rory was surprising her with something and didn't want to blow the cover or he was planning something with Kurt, but now she wished for any of the lame ideas that had popped through her head. Not only had Rory lied to her, he had went completely against her wishes and behind her back in every way. Finding out a name from Blaine, Rory had went behind Harmony's back and threw a punch at the man that had hit her over a year ago. She had told him to leave her be and let her figure things out, but soon she realized this was something they needed to discuss together so both sides were seen. She couldn't close up and just be mad; she needed to let it out. After her first conversation with him, it had left her in the bathroom drying the loose tears from her eyes and keeping herself from yelling. Hearing a shrill knock at the door, booming through her ears like cannons, Harmony stood up from her seat on the floor and slowly made her way into her living room. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to see a bruised up Rory standing in front of her.

"Hi" Rory mumbled still not looking up at her. "Can you close your eyes?" He asked, hoping that maybe if she didn't see all the damage she wouldn't worry so much. When she forced his face up with her hands, he winced from the pain and avoided eye contact. He wasn't ashamed of the fight, he was proud that he stood up for her. He was ashamed that his actions hurt Harmony. Why couldn't she see that all he was doing was protecting her? He got his message across to the asshole, and now she was safe. Rory had never been in a fight, but that was worth it for Harmony, unless he was going to lose her now.

"It reminds me a bit of high school, it's not that bad" He tried to smile as he still avoided her eyes.

The first thing Harmony had noticed was his head hanging low, the shadows of the outside making her unable to see his face. The clutching of her fists, ready to put up a guard, was loosened when she saw he was obviously trying to keep her from freaking out. Taking a step forward, she put her fingers under his chin and lifted it up. He didn't work against her, but she almost wished he had when it revealed his face with small cuts and a few bruises. "Rory.." Taking her fingers off of his chin loosely, she stepped out of the way to let him go past her easily into her apartment. Once he was inside, she closed the door behind her and made her way to the couch and sat down. Clenching her jaw together, her eyes couldn't help scanning over the injuries. Bringing his right hand up to her face, she ran her fingers gently over his raw knuckles. Taking a deep breath, her eyes went from his hand to his broken features. "Rory, I want to know everything."

"I don't want to talk about it" Rory mumbled as he pulled his hands away embarrassed. He looked weak to Harmony, like he couldn't even defend himself. In all fairness, it wasn't a fair fight. Rory couldn't hurt a fly, and had he spent more time thinking about it, he wouldn't have gone to meet the man. "I went to talk to him and I hit him. Then he beat the potatoes out of me" Rory whispered as he turned his back. "I'm sorry I'm not a better man" He pouted as he brought his knees to his chest. "I understand if you wanna break up with me for someone better" That was it. The last words that Rory had muttered had brought Harmony's anger back to the surface and she was up off the couch, pacing the room. He really didn't get why she was upset? And to think he actually thought she would want someone else? It was almost insulting. Her fists back into a ball, she could feel the tears welt up again as her anger hit its peak.

"I just don't understand why you had to lie to me Rory. And to go behind my back? You obviously had to ask around for his name, you made a fake appointment I'm guessing, then snuck around without me knowing to what, go beat the shit out of someone that I will probably never see again? How in the world does that even seem like a good idea?" Wiping her eyes, she couldn't even look at him now. She was fuming and if this had been a cartoon, steam would have been rolling out of her ears.

Rory had this strange feeling again in his body, he was getting angry. Before he knew it, he was standing up and yelling right back at his frantic sounding girlfriend. "Because Harmony, I bloody love you more than anything. And the thought of him hitting you made me go crazy. I had to deal with him my own way. I know it was over a year ago, but he couldn't just think that he could do that to you." He yelled using his one free hand to move around. "I couldn't lay awake at night and picture anyone hurting you. I wasn't here to protect you, but now I am. Now…I am" He yelled, freezing.

His mind was moving so fast that he could barely get out the words he wanted to say. "God damn it!" He screamed as he kicked the couch. "Why are we fighting over this?" He asked, trying to calm down. "What kind of power do you have over me Harmony?" He asked pointing at her, "I really bloody love you.."

Harmony could feel her lip start to tremble, running her hands through her hair as she watched him kick the couch. Her stomach hurt, but she was going to try her best to stand her ground about the situation. To see him so angry and such a loose cannon made her see how much he cared about her, but he had gone around showing his love for her in all the wrong ways when it came to this. She couldn't worry about every time she told him something sentimental about her life that he would go off on a limb and try and do her justice, putting himself in possible danger. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath as she heard him yell his last words. "I love you too Rory, okay? I do. But what you did, or at least how you went about in solving this was wrong. We're supposed to be partners, a team, but you went against my will to do what YOU wanted to do. This was my fight Rory. If you were thinking about it and it was making you angry, you should have come to me and talk to me about it, not go off and handle it yourself."

"I'm not going to apologize for doing what I thought was right! Someone abused you; I know what that's like Harmony. I know how scary it is. But you are not alone in this" He yelled as he looked at her. "I have to go; coming over here was a mistake." He scuffed as he headed towards the door. "This isn't me, this fighting and screaming and cussing" He sighed as he opened the door and walked out. He thought that maybe she'd come after him so he stood there waiting for another minute. As time passed and he began to realize that maybe she wasn't he started to cry.

"Rory WAIT."

As he slammed the door in her face, Harmony put her hands over her face and huffed loudly. Reaching for the door handle, she stopped when she realized he probably didn't want her to follow him. She wished he would just stop and listen to her and understand why she was so upset, but all he could do would say how he was not sorry.

"Rory STOP. This isn't going to help anything, just please come back inside.."

"So we can what? Fight more Harmony?" He asked "I don't want to fight" He sighed as he looked up at the cracking ceiling above him trying to fight back tears. "I don't want to fight" He whispered his voice cracking. All he wanted was to pull Harmony in his arms and kiss her. But he didn't because he was scared she might slap him or something. So he just stood there, defeated. "Yell all you want, go ahead. I'm listening" He said as he looked at her.

Crossing her arms, Harmony did everything in her power to keep her face collected. His tears were something she didn't take lightly, especially when she knew she was the cause. Waiting for him to finish, she threw her hands to her side, her voice cracking more with every word.

"I don't want to fight either. I just want you to see where I am coming from. You knew I'd be upset or you wouldn't have talked to Blaine or Kurt, whoever it was, then gone and done it all without me knowing and then proceed to text me that you knew I'd be mad. I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed Rory, because I thought you considered me more. I should have gotten a say in it, but I don't anymore. So…what's done is done. We can't fix it now."

"I should go" He whispered as he looked behind him. "I've messed everything up" He sighed as he took a step towards her. "I'm sorry Harmony. I'm so sorry" He blinked as he put his hand on her face. "I- I love you" He whispered as he felt a few tears fall from his face. He didn't want to leave, but he knew that was what was best. Just for a little while, or maybe forever. Right now wasn't the time to make that decision, not when they were both so heartbroken.

Seeing him shed more tears only made her heart crush tighter into her chest. Mentioning him leaving, she shook her head and took a step forward. Putting her hand up gently to his bruised up cheek, she winced as she remembered how much it had hurt for her to get hit by the same man that had thrown punches at Rory. "I don't want you to go.."

She whispered, knowing if she were to talk any louder, the tears would fall and cloud her train of thought. Like she had said, what was done was done and she couldn't fix it, so for now they just had to move forward from it. And just as she couldn't help it, Harmony took another step forward and put her arms lightly around him, bringing him down to her level and into her small arms. Putting her hand gently on the top of his head, she shushed him. "Just hold me, okay?"

Rory didn't have to be told twice. Within a second he pulled her into his arms and gripped her tight, ignoring the pain he was feeling all over his body. "I love you", was all he could say as he placed his hand on the back of her head.

He never wanted to let her go there in that moment. Even though things were hard for them, and they didn't always see eye to eye, anyone could see that they loved each other more than any obstacle that was thrown their way. Her eyes closing tightly, Harmony nodded into Rory's chest as he reminded her of something that she had known all along. He loved her and she loved them, and spite their disagreements and not seeing eye-to-eye on something as big as this, she never wanted it to come between the things that really mattered. Finally, as several people had moved past them and up into the apartment complex above, Harmony released him enough to hold out her hand to him.

"Let's go ice that eye and hand, okay?"


	7. Chapter 6

When Rory alerted her he was heading over, Harmony couldn't help but be excited. Being Rory's birthday, Harmony had spent the day not only cleaning up the apartment but also getting his present together. It wasn't anything too big, but she hoped it would make him happy. Freshening up, she hopped quickly in and out of the shower, blow drying out her hair and putting on her usual bold makeup. Grinning at herself, she added red lipstick figuring she'd bring it out for the special occasion. Hurrying into her bedroom, she heard a rattle at the front door knowing he was coming in. Her heart leaping at the sound of his voice, she yelled back at him once he was finished talking.

"You're so punny. I'll be out in a sec, I'm getting dressed.."

An idea growing in her head, Harmony's eyes landed on a dress in her closet. The black dress was tight, as in poked out in all the wrong places tight. She'd bought the dress and never worn it, not wanting to look to scandalous, but for some reason tonight she figured it would be an appropriate setting to get some use out of the dress. Slipping out of her towel and pulling up the dress, Harmony raised an eyebrow at herself in the mirror. Slipping on a pair of the highest heels she had, Harmony couldn't even walk in a straight line without wobbling. Taking the shoes back off, she walked back over to the mirror. Tugging the dress down in the back and in the front the best she could, she couldn't help but laugh at how not good of practice she had at wearing sexy clothes and strutting her stuff. However, she was about to go in front of the boy that she loved and all in an instant, the worry went away. Shrugging to herself, Harmony put the hanger back in her closet and put a hand through her hair before starting her way into the kitchen to finally meet face to face with the birthday boy himself. Finally at the entrance of the kitchen, Harmony put her hand on the wall and cleared her throat to make it known she was there.

"So I hear there's a birthday boy in the house today?"

Rory almost dropped the glass when he saw Harmony standing there in the doorway. "Oh well hello there" He smiled as he felt his eyes widen. "Yes ma'am, it is my birthday." He chuckled as he set his attention back to the wine. "Here." He smiled as he handed her a glass and pulled her in for a kiss. "You look really…nice." He blushed as they pulled away. He licked his lips as he went back to grab his glass. "Cheers, to….us." He smiled as they tipped glasses. Once they took another sip, Rory couldn't help but give her another small kiss. He took a sip of the wine and took Harmony's hand in his.

Watching his reaction, Harmony couldn't help but start laughing. Just the reaction she wanted. He was so cute when he got embarrassed, but nevertheless he came towards her to kiss her. Always the gentleman. Twirling around to show him the dress in full, she shook her head again.

"Don't laugh at me. I literally have never worn this in my LIFE." Taking a swig of the wine, her eyes widened at the surprisingly sweet taste of the wine. The wine that she had tasted in the past had been too strong or not a good taste to it whatsoever, but the kind Rory had found was actually better than any she had ever had. Meeting him halfway for their kiss, she took another larger swig from the glass. Pulling him towards the living room, Harmony sat him down on the couch and sat down beside him, taking another sip of the good tasting wine.

"Do you want to know what I got you for your birthday?"

Smiling sweetly, her eyes glanced to the other room, hoping he'd ask so she could retrieve the gift.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He smiled as he kissed her nose. "But yes." He said excitedly as he took another sip of the wine. Whatever kind it was, it was strong. He could already feel himself getting a bit light headed, but he didn't really care. He figured he would be spending the night here, so he could drink all he wanted. As he waited for her to return, he stood up and walked over to her boombox, turning on some music low. Seeing how her Christmas tree was still up, the lights had come on, making the room look beautiful. He took another sip as he sat back down on the couch and looked to see if his girlfriend was returning anytime soon. Clearing her throat jokingly, she could feel her stomach toss as she got excited for giving him the gift. She hoped he wouldn't feel insulted in any way for what she had done, for she had done it with the hugest kindness in her heard. Holding out the book in front of her, she smiled as he took them in his hands. Seeing a hint of confusion on his features, a smile peaked wider over Harmony's face.

"It's a book. It's to help you at the diner. I went down and talked to your boss, Ray? I told him I am a theater student from Julliard who would love to give you lessons in enunciating your words more clearly from your accent. He also told me how impressed he had been with your work. We actually talked for a while and he said he had wanted to promote you but was afraid of the accent barrier. So he agreed that if I work with you that you will be able to keep your new position as a…waiter and possibly shift manager if he is impressed with your improvement… It was funny, Kurt was the one who actually gave me the idea…"

Rory slipped through the pages of the book while Harmony spoke. He was a bit offended that she talked to his boss, but he knew that she meant well. "Wow" He smiled up at her as he placed the book down. "Thank you Harmony. It was really nice of you to go through all the trouble with me." He blushed as he placed his hand on her cheek and gave her a light kiss. "I'll work hard for you." He promised as he looked back at the book. After a few minutes, he put the book on the table and smiled at Harmony as he reached for his glass. "So, do you like the wine?" He chuckled as he watched her finish her glass. "You might want to slow down tiger." He teased as he finished his first glass. "Would you like more? I'll bring in the bottle." He laughed as he went into the kitchen and brought in the remaining wine.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm a bit….well I'm drunk." He laughed as he joined her back on the couch and poured their glasses.

Holding out her cup innocently as he poured her a third glass, Harmony couldn't help to slink over on the couch. Her body was getting warmer, but she liked the way she was feeling. As he finished filling the glass, she smirked, taking the cup to her lips and downing the last of the warm liquid already and holding her glass out to him again to him listlessly. Sloshing the drink around, she stood up from her spot on the couch and held out her hand.

"W-will you dance with me?" A smirk played over her lips once again and she puckered out her lips to him.

"Pleaaaaase?"

Rory smiled as he put his glass down and stood up. Even when he was a bit drunk, he could handle himself better than most seeing how he grew up drinking with his family. Not to say however, that his actions and thoughts were still a little effected by the wine that they had been having. As Harmony pulled him in, Rory held her close humming along with the music. "I love you Harmony." He said as they continued to move to the music. "I love you more than anything." He mumbled as he placed his hand on her back and pulled her in for a kiss. Pulling her arms loosely around the smirking boy, she took his hand and held it to her chest as he slowly spun her around. She would have never thought she would have been getting drunk with Rory, but now actually being in the moment she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. She felt so free, her hair hanging down her shoulders and swishing from side to side as they danced. Standing up on her tiptoes, she pushed her lips roughly into his, giggling as she pulled away to his hand on her back.

"I love you…you…you cute boy." Grinning, she rested back on her feet, turning to look for her glass. Letting go of him enough to reach for her drink, she took a huge swig before turning back to him. "I like this wine."

"I can tell." He chuckled as he took the drink out of her hand. "Maybe we should slow down ya'?" He smiled as he let go of her and stopped dancing, putting both of their glasses on a table. He could feel his hormones kicking in, seeing how they both know what sex felt like now. "Come sit." He whispered as he took Harmony by her hands and pulled her into his arms on the couch. "What are you thinking right now?" He asked as he ran his fingers down her arm and kissed her neck lightly.

Sticking her lip out sadly as he took her drink away, Harmony crossed her arms dramatically. Nevertheless, when he took her hands and pulled her on top of him on the couch, she giggled at the boy as he pecked on her neck.

"Oh I see where this is going…you can't fool me, Mr. Flanagan."

Putting both of her hands on his chest, she winked at him before sitting up enough to tug at her pinned up hair, letting it fall down across her shoulders and back. Looking down back at him, she knew this extra confidence must have been coming from the excessive amount of wine she had been drinking. Her body was now completely warm and her mind was racing. So this was what Drunk Harmony was like? Reaching behind her back, she tugged at the dress zipper, pulling it down just enough that her dress fell to reveal her bra.

"Ya know…I'm sorry I don't have big boobs…or blonde hair…or am tall…or a super model. You deserve it though. Like the prettiest gal in the entire world. You deserve the ENTIRE ENTIRE WORLD."

Rory frowned as he listened to his girlfriend speak. Was she crazy? She was his entire world. She was the most beautiful girl to him, no one else mattered- no one else was her. "Harmony, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. I love you and I need you." He groaned as his eyes drifted down to her breasts. He quickly found his gaze back to her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her.

The thing about Rory when he was drunk was that he had a habit of saying things that he normally wouldn't say sober. "I need you so badly Harmony." He moaned into the kiss as his hands were placed on her hips. "I want you."

Meeting his lips, Harmony let out a small moan as she pushed him completely down onto the couch. Her legs were hugging his sides now, her tongue pushing into his mouth without the usual checking first. Pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth, she leaned away from him just enough to pull his shirt off and throwing it on the floor.

"Then take me then. You always ask me, but I want you to do it for yourself."

Slowly getting up from on top of him, almost teasing him, she stumbled over to where he had laid down his drinks and took one of the glasses, downing the last of the liquid before looking back at him. She was completely drunk now; the liquid swarming through her and making her feel incredible. However, there was only one thing that she seemed to want now. Unzipping the back of her dress all of the way, she let it fall to the ground, sending him a wide grin. No more feeling self-conscious or covering herself up. Drunk Harmony definitely had a sexual confidence about her than Sober Harmony did not.

As Rory watched his girlfriend take down the last of the drink, he had to make a note that Harmony gets drunk quickly and easily, so to watch out for her at parties. She was right about one thing however, he always did ask. Maybe it was more than just trying to be a gentleman, maybe it was because he lacked self-confidence.

His thoughts quickly changed however when Harmony dropped her dress. His eyes went wide as he found himself growing hard just at the sight of her perfectly formed body. He couldn't even mutter out words of how he was feeling or what he was thinking as he stood up and moved close to her. Without warning, he picked her up off of her feet and carried her to the bedroom. Since he was already shirtless, that part was done. He placed her gently on the bed and crawled on top of her, not wasting anytime to remove her underwear. His lust for her was growing to the extreme as he decided he wanted to taste her, all of her. He pushed her legs up so that her knees were bent, as he moved down and started to kiss the inside of her thighs. Once he worked up enough courage, he kissed closer to her core, almost stopping to ask if this was alright. He fought the urge and moved on anyway, flicking his tongue into her entrance. It didn't taste as bitter as he thought it was going to, and just by her moaning out his name, he could tell she was enjoying it.

"Rory…"

Biting her lip hard, she fought the urge to put her knees together. She couldn't help to be surprised at how demanding he was being, but she was happy nonetheless. He had done what she had wanted him to do and to not ask her, but to act on impact. Another reason why she was falling more and more in love with him by the second. Harmony put a hand on her chest, her heart beating faster and faster as the sensation was building up to the point where she couldn't take it anymore.

"Rory, I need you. I want you now, PLEASE. Just please."

Rory was so involved in what he was doing that he almost didn't hear her speaking. He nodded as he circled his tongue around once more then removed his mouth from her core and wiped away some of the juice. "I ha-have a condom, but it's in the other room." He whispered as he looked at her. "I have to go get it." He mumbled as he started to undo his pants that were extremely tight on him.

"Noooooo, NO.."

Leaning up quickly from the bed, Harmony looked up at him, kissing gently on his stomach, bringing her hand up to his lower back, pushing his body towards her. Her head was spinning; all she was able to focus on was the moment they were in. The alcohol was definitely taking its toll on her, but she liked how alive it had made her feel. No worries, no stress…she was able to focus on one thing and one thing alone; being with him. She traced her fingers gently down his lower back, releasing her lips from his stomach to tug on his jeans that he had already unbuckled. One his pants were finally to the ground, she pulled him down on top of her again, spinning around so she was on top of his. Kissing on his neck, she trailed all the way down his chest and past his bellybutton to the rim of his boxers. Slowly pulling them off, she bit her lip before looking back up at the boy she loved. She had never been so entranced into a moment. Her heart beating fast, she wrapped her hand gently around his length and started to pump up and down with her hand. She leaned down to peck below his bellybutton again.

Rory was confused for a minute as he found himself on the bed this time. "Harmony." He whispered as he felt her hand on his length. He had never let someone else touch him like this; he had always been too shy to even think about it. But because her hand was so soft yet so firm, Rory quickly forgot what his point was. "You d-don't have t-to" He moaned out as his hips naturally began to thrust with her hand.

He could feel all the blood rushing down his body like a drug in his vain. Little partials of heat were running around in his body, causing his breathing to speed up. He knew if he didn't go get the condom now, he wouldn't be able to move. "I-I have to get it now." He moaned out as he opened his eyes and looked above him.

Harmony bit hard down on her lip, watching him squirm as she had done for him. He was so amazing to watch. His eyes pierced shut and his forehead crinkling, his chest pumping up and down as she fastened the pace. She didn't even know how she knew how to do it, never have done it before. As if he had been reading her mind, he begged to go get the condom, which she knew he wanted so badly. At this point, she, herself, did not care. However, hearing the desperation in his voice, Harmony still had enough sense to be considerate of his feeling. Nodding, she moved back up his body, kissing his forehead before flipping over sloppily, ready to wait for his return. As he left the room, she leaned forward, unclipping her bra and pulling it off her arms, setting it down beside her. The room felt like it was spinning, her eyes not able to focus on one particular thing. However, when he reentered the room, it was as if time had stopped, and it left only them.

"Come here…"

Rory fumbled as he ran out of the room to get the small square packet from the other room. He knew if he didn't hurry they could lose the momentum. Even drunk his motor skills lacked as he tripped over their clothes on the way back to the bedroom. As he hopped up he jumped back into the bed with Harmony as he started kissing her again.

Squealing as he abruptly found his way back on top of her; Harmony didn't want to waste any more of their time. He had only been gone a couple seconds, but it felt like ages had gone by every time he wasn't by her side. Biting his lip as he pressed his roughly into hers, she readied herself for what was to come underneath him. Nodding fast at his question, Harmony pulled him down even closer to her, leaving her hands resting on his back. He seemed to be as disoriented as she was, she noticed. However, as he entered inside of her, Harmony let out a moan louder than she had earlier, her eyes almost instantly rolling back into her head. Kissing his cheek in reassurance that she was okay, she pulled on his ear gently with her teeth as they lay joined for a moment. Not sure if it was the alcohol or the heat of the moment, but Harmony was not able to keep her hands to herself. She couldn't hold back at all, which seemed to be similar to the both of them, in this case.

"I love you.."

As Rory pushed inside of her, he felt an instant tightness form about his member. Of course Harmony wasn't a virgin anymore, nor was Rory, but because it was only their second time, the feeling still felt new. Before Rory could ask if she was alright, her moan and the kiss on her cheek answered his un-asked question. As he gently slid out again, he thrusted his hips forward fast, getting the friction needed. As he continued to thrust his hips back and forth, in and out, he heard Harmony tell him she loved him, only causing him to go faster and harder.

"I" He moaned as he felt himself getting closer. "Love you too." He whispered as he brought a kiss down to her lips.

Meeting his lips gently, Harmony put her hands on his back, pushing him closer to her as he continued to get faster. It was all so perfect, whether she was drunk or not. Though it was only their second time making love, she felt like it was something she was always meant to do with him. No matter where life was to lead later on, these moments of being with him were always meant to be shared. How their breathing became in sync, how their movements complimented the other…she couldn't even to begin to think how her life would be without him. Bringing herself back to the moment, the sensation she had grown to love was building up inside her again, almost too much to handle but she held on as much as possible. Her thighs closing in around his rough moving hips, she leaned her forehead up to push into his shoulder blade, her small moans growing even louder. Once the moment finally came, Harmony let out a squeal louder than before, throwing her head back against the pillow under her head. Her forehead scrunched tightly as it took over her, feeling Rory's hands on her was enough to make the moment even better. Her quick breaths now turned to deep breathing, Harmony reached out to touch his sweaty cheek with her hand.

"Rory.."

That's all there was for all. All she could see was him.


	8. Chapter 7

Rory paced back and forth on the street as he waited for Harmony to come outside. With the surprise visa problem he was having, being forced to leave America in a mere three months, Rory knew the only way he could stay is if he married an American citizen. Once Harmony had found out, she insisted they were to get married. Though she was pretty persistent, Rory didn't want to force her to do anything she might regret. However, now seemed to start to look like a better time than ever. He had set up a dozen roses that spelled out "MARRY ME?" and had a boom box ready to sing to her. Of course they already discussed getting married-which Harmony had said yes too, but Rory wanted to ask her himself. He had spent so many hours at work so he could save up to buy her an actual ring and now just his word. So now, here was standing outside in the freezing cold with people already forming crowds to see what was going on. As if he wasn't nervous enough with just having to do this, now he had to sing. Blowing into his hands to keep warm, he shook nervously until he finally saw her coming out.

Harmony had spent some pretty lonely nights in her apartment, once the electricity was finally fixed. It seemed like the repetitive schedule had started up again; work and school consuming her angrily leaving her to only do those particular things. It did help, however, that she had been pointed out by a pretty important talent agent recently. Nevertheless, it all seemed to run together when Rory wasn't around, but she knew he was just as busy as she was these days. In a hoodie and a pair of her pajamas, she had just set out to go to sleep when Rory had called her up and asked her to come outside. Finding it odd, her eyes glanced at the kitchen clock to reveal how late it was. Hoping it wasn't an emergency, she grabbed her coat off of the coat hanger and swung it over her shoulders and started down the stairs once she closed the door behind her. Not seeing him in the small alleyway, she opened the doors to go out onto the street to reveal Rory, standing in almost a spotlight of streetlights with what seemed like a full crowd behind him. Tilting her head curiously, she didn't have the time to question him when he started singing. Rory Flanagan, not only singing but singing in the middle of a crowd. Her head leapt as she interpreted the lyrics and the roses on the street, her eyes watering up.

Before she could say anything, Rory bent down and started the music.

_It's a beautiful night, _

_We're looking for something dumb to do. _

_Hey baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you. _

_Is it the look in your eyes, _

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you. _

He sang nervously as he took Harmony's hand in his. As the music kept playing, Rory got down on one knee and took out the small black box.

"Charlotte Harmony Pearce, I love you. And uhm, I'm pretty sure that you love me. And there are a lot of people around us right now. And uhm, well I love everything about you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you, uhm… will you marry me?" He some how managed to choke out as he waited for her to answer.

"Oh my goodness.."

As he knelt down on his knee, she could feel her body go to instant jelly and though she knew what was coming next, she was incredibly nervous. She began to cry, before he was even done asking her the question, putting a shaking hand over her mouth when he finally uttered the words.

"You know my answer..Of course Rory. YES."

For a moment, Rory thought that she was going to say no. It felt as if he was waiting an hour for her to answer him, finally hearing the word he was waiting for. Once she said yes, he felt this giant smile on his face as he slid the ring on her finger. Standing up and pulling her off her feet, he felt himself blushing as the crowd started to clap. Harmony watched his slid the most beautiful ring she had ever seen onto her finger, a perfect fit nontheless. How had he paid for such a gorgeous ring, knowing it had to have been all the money had worked for towards going home. Shaking it from her thoughts for the time being, she kissed into his neck as he picked her up. She could help but to giggle freely, such a feeling of excitement washing over her body. She was getting married…MARRIED to the person she loved more in the world. The thought alone gave her goosebumps all over her body.

"Uhm, I know you are use to an audience,but I'm not…" He whispered in her ear as he tried to hide his face from the people taking pictures. "Can we go inside?" He asked as he took his hand in her's and picked up the boom box that had now stopped playing the song. She hadn't noticed the audience too much, but he could hear the nervousness in his voice when he asked for them to go inside. Wiping the tears from her face with her freehand, she waved to the ongoers as they scattered off. Once they were up in her apartment, she put her arms around him as he looked at the ring. Once they made their way inside, Rory let out a sigh of relief as they made their way to her apartment.

"I'm glad you said yes." He laughed as he pulled her in for a small kiss. "Thank you for saying yes." He added as he took her hand and looked at the ring he had worked so hard for.

"You really thought I'd say no? I love you Rory, I told you I wouldn't have it any other way. You sounded absolutely breathtaking, by the way. You should sing more often."

Kissing his jawline, she looked down at the ring and sighed at the sight again. Everything was perfect. The two, however, had no idea their time together was soon going to be tossed upside down.


	9. Chapter 8

Rory found his eyes slowly fluttering open to a incredibly bright light and this annoying sound of something beeping. Quickly opening his eyes, he found himself in a hospital bed. Panic overcoming him entirely, he sat up quickly and looked around for anyone he knew, a familiar face. Once he saw that he was alone, he instantly pressed the HELP button on the side of his bed and waited for a nurse or a doctor to come in. A few moments later, a friendly young nurse entered and saw that he was awake. Within a few minutes, she had informed Rory about the car accident he and_ Harmony_ were in, how a drunk driver had hit them and how Harmony was in another room. In a moment of fear, Rory's head began to spin and the world got fuzzy again. His medicine was kicking in fiercely.

After about an hour of check up's, Rory was released from his room once he had woken up and was told which room Harmony was in. Thanking the doctor as quickly as possible, Rory ran as fast as he could in the direction he was pointed into. Slowly opening the door, tears filled his eyes as he saw Harmony, his better half and lover, laying helplessly in the bed before him. Her faced was bruised, covered in black and blue. Her hair was put up into a bun and she had IV's running into her frail arms. As Rory slowly made his way to Harmony's bed side, a few silent tears fell down his face.

"H-Harmony?" He whispered as he pushed back some of her hair and kissed her forehead softly. "Baby?" He asked quietly as he sat down next to her bed and took her hand in his. "C'mon, wake up." He whispered as he looked down at the ring on her finger that he had placed on it only a few nights before. "We have to go pick out flowers for our wedding. And you have to drag me to a million stores and make me pick out things that I won't even ever know what they are for." He whispered, tears still slowly falling on the bed next to her.

Everyone knows what static on a television is like. The annoying high pitch squeal followed by numerous lines of every direction covering the screen. It isn't whatsoever calm, but the never-ending way about it makes you feel it will never seize. Everything's on hold until it decides to pass, letting the screen go back to the way it was, only you are unable to be sure what is going on now that the static was present for so long.

If Harmony's situation could be described in the right way, it would be this very way. Soon enough, after the static had made its welcome throughout her head, a flutter of her eyes and she could feel the world coming back to her. Beeping…so much beeping and even sobbing was heard close by. What was going on? Her eyes opened to see she was in a room, kind of like the one she had been in not too long ago when her grandmother was ill. Her sight was fuzzier than she would have liked it to be. A whimper heard again and her eyes flew to what appeared to be a man sitting next to her, his head buried. He was holding her hand? She pulled her hand quickly out of its reach, realizing it was her in a hospital bed now, not an sick family member. She tried to sit up, but found the burning sensation pulling at her lungs making her lay back down. A hand flew up to her face and her eyes frantically looked around the room. Where was her mom? Her dad? Where…

"What's happening? What's happening?"

The voice coming from her lips was meek, but frantic nonetheless.

Rory had put his head down as he tried to collect himself. It wouldn't be a good idea to let Harmony see him like this when she woke up. He needed to be strong, and show her that everyone was going to be alright, they were both alive, and as long as they had each other. They could get past this little set back, Rory just needed to see her beautiful eyes, hear her laugh and see her smile again.

Feeling her hand move out of his, his head instantly shot up. His heart skipped a beat when she asked the questions, showing that she was awake and alert. "Oh Harmony." He smiled as he pulled her in for a hug. "It's alright sweetheart, we were in an accident. I'm so sorry baby. But it's alright, we are both fine." He whispered as he pulled out of the hug. His smile was wide; it almost felt like it was going to stay on his face, which wasn't always a bad thing.

"I love you Har-" He started, and then his smile faded as he saw the way she was looking at him. She looked scared, and like she..she didn't know who he was. "Har?" He asked as he sat down at took her hand. When she instantly pulled it away, he felt his heart drop. Something was wrong, just the look in her eyes could tell anyone that.

But everything was going to be alright, as long as they had each other.

Baby? He talked to her like…like he loved her or knew her, for the matter. He seemed so scared, putting a pit in her stomach. Her body stiffed when he put his arms around her. He had to have thought she was someone else by the way he was so emotional. She watched him as he questioned her, her eyes widened when she realized he knew her name. Not only did he know it, he had shortened it like they were friends or old pals. Where were her parents? She wanted her mom to come in and explain to her, like she always did in these situations.

"I'm sorry, but could you tell me where my mom is?"

"Your Mum?" Rory asked as he gave her a puzzled look. He had never met her parents, he had never even talked to them before. "Yeah, baby we can get your parents." He whispered as he went to put his hand on her cheek, then quickly pulled it away.

One thing she remembered about hospitals were the remotes that they had when you needed help. She reached up gently with her left hand, only to be stopped by her eyes settling on the ring on her finger, sparkling in the light above her. Her jaw fell lightly, her eyes looking back to the unfamiliar face staring down at her.

"Wha..I..I need a doctor. What happened? Somebody?"

Her voice was stronger now, not trembling like it had been before. Something was wrong, this couldn't be right. She needed answers and she needed them now.

Rory watched her as she looked at the ring on her finger and a look of horror came across her face.

"D-do you not know?" He whispered letting it set in. "Do you know who I am?" He whispered, looking into her eyes for an answer. When Harmony shook her head, she watched the mysterious boy's face change to pure white when she said she didn't know him. Was she supposed to? She felt so confused and yet…her head hurt so much. When she shook her head, Rory's heart dropped to the floor. "I uhm..I'll get a doctor." He nodded as he kissed her hand. As he quickly exited her room and found the nearest doctor and explained what had happened. When he exited the room, Harmony's eyes flashed back to the ring on her hand, her eyes squinting together. She patted her hands along her body, a spike of pain coming from every touch.

Once the doctor agreed to go in and talk to her, Rory asked him to go first and that he would be in shortly. He figured that he being in there would scare her, and she needed a moment. As the doctor entered the room, Rory stood against the wall and started to cry. Hiding his face in his hands, he slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees that were pulled up to his chest. How could this happen to them? To her? He loved her so much, and now…she didn't even know who he was,

After a few minutes, Rory collected himself and went back into the room. Instead of going to her bed side, Rory stood at the back of the room, watching Harmony looking over charts that the doctor was showing her.

Jumping at the sound of the door click, Harmony saw the uniformed doctor walk in. She smiled in relief as he joined her, watching him closely as he checked the machines that she was hooked up to.

"_Miss Harmony, you're finally awake. I heard you don't remember what happened at all?"_

"I…I'm sorry I don't. Do you know where my mom is?" Her eyes pleading, she was waiting for her to walk through the doors.

"_I'm sorry, I do not. Do you know why you are here?"_

"No. I-..no. Can you please tell me?"

"_You had a little accident. Let me show you on this clipboard.."_

Harmony tried to keep focused on all the injuries the kind doctor was telling her about, but her mind was racing. There was something she wasn't getting, nor understanding. Where did these injuries come from? Jumping again, her eyes dashed to the door to find the boy who had hugged her and…looked at her so intently. This time, however, he stood at the back of the room rather than stand beside her. The doctor turned around to the unfamiliar boy. The boy's cheeks were red, his eyes stained as if he was upset.

"Can I speak to you outside, please?"

Rory nodded as he walked outside with the doctor. "Why doesn't she know who I am?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm her fiancé, Doctor." Rory said, looking at him hard for answers.

"_She has amnesia, Mr. Flanagan. The right side of her brain was damaged in the crash and she can't seem to remember anything."_

"B-but why does she remember her name? Or that she has a mother?" He asked, shifting on the balls of his feet.

"_There are some cases where people tend to forget things that happen with the accident. It could be where they can only remember certain things, or their brains were effected so they can remember anything a from a year or two before the accident."_

"Will, she ever remember?" He asked quietly.

"_In most cases they do. It could take a few days, weeks, months. With medication and therapy, she should remember."_

"What can do to help? How can I get her back? I…I have to have her back." Rory asked.

"_Try and help her remember. Show her pictures, videos, things like that"_ The doctor explained as his name was paged over the intercom.

Rory took a deep breath as the doctor walked away. Once he thought about what to say, he slowly entered the room. "H-hi." He whispered as he looked at the girl looking back at him. "Can I sit?" He asked, pointing the chair next to her.

Hearing the sound of a clunk, Harmony opened her eyes to see the unrecognizable boy entering her room again. When he asked her to sit, she nodded slowly in response. His voice was meek, but nevertheless very kind. He seemed very trustworthy. She watched him as he joined her in a chair beside her bed, settling down quite easily. Her head cocked to the side curiously at his arm, then noticing the redness of his face and the swelling of his eyes. Taking a harsh breathe, she brought her hands up to her stomach, settling them there.

"I'm Harmony…but since you said my name earlier, I think you already know it.."

She pierced her lips together to stop their quivering, her nerves settling a slight bit. Something about this boy, though it was unexplainable, comforted her.

"So..what happened to your arm?"

"Yeah, I know." He frowned as he looked at her hands. He wanted nothing more than to take them in his, kiss each finger and tell her it's going to be alright. "Your real name is Charlotte, but you don't tell many people that because you thought Harmony would be a better stage name." He whispered, still keeping his gaze low. He hoped that if he told her that he knew all of her secrets, she would remember.

Biting his bottom lip, he nodded when she asked about his arm. "I was in a car accident, the same one you were in, Harmony." He whispered as he looked up at her. "The doctor told me I should try and help you remember some things. And I don't have any pictures of us, or videos but I will. I can bring things back next time." He smiled.

"This is going to be hard to hear-" He paused, knowing she wasn't going to believe him at first. "My name is Rory, Rory Flanagan…and that ring on your finger.." He said as he paused to point at her hand, "I gave that to you, proposed to you, a few nights ago." He said, feeling tears come back into his eyes. "And I know that you don't remember me right now, but I'm going to help you remember for as long as I can." He whispered as he wiped away some of his fallen tears. "I'm not going to give up on you, because you didn't give up on me." He whispered, smiling up at her.

How did he know her name was Charlotte? A clump grew in her throat, her eyes squinting in curiosity. Who was this boy? At the mention of the car accident she was supposedly in, she sat up quickly, fighting the pains shooting through her as her thoughts ran mad through her head. Spinning might have been the better word to use, her eyes scanned her body and for the first time, she noticed the various bruises scattered all around. Her eyes went back to the man that was speaking, curiously looking at his arms for an equal amount of injuries. He seemed to be better, a few cuts covering his handsome features, but nothing too unbearable.

"Pictures..of?"

Us. The word stung in her mind when she repeated in her mind how he had said the word. As he presented himself formally, her harsh breathing became more rapid and for a second, she thought she'd be sick. She did know him, or at least that is what she did. She looked back down at the ring on her finger. It was so beautiful; but yet she didn't seem to remember receiving it. Her lip began to quiver again and her face began to redden. She wasn't the one to cry in front of strangers, unless she was acting, but this situation seemed different to her.

"I wish I knew who you were."

"I wish you did too." Rory whispered as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He didn't know where to go from here. What do to, what to say, he was stuck. He would spend every day and night here until he could fix Harmony, but he was running out of time. He only had until March until he would be sent back to Ireland.

Harmony's eyes flashed to the white board on the wall over his shoulder. It read her name, the doctors' name…and then a date. The year was 2012. Her eyes grew wider, much more frantic that they had been. She was undeniably frightened.

"That board isn't right…it's not..it can't be 2012. Where's my mom, where's my dad? This.."

Her eyes flashed back to the board, reading the top. 'New York City, New York'. She put a hand on her stomach and her face flushed completely. She was dazed, to say the least.

"I think I am going to be sick."

"I wish you did too." Rory whispered as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He didn't know where to go from here. What do to, what to say, he was stuck. He would spend every day and night here until he could fix Harmony, but he was running out of time. He only had until March until he would be sent back to Ireland.

Maybe he should just let her be. Tell her that this was all a mistake and let her live her life without him. He knows that he didn't make her life that much easier, having a foreign boyfriend couldn't be all that easy. If he went back to Ireland, and Harmony went back to her life, she could fall in love with a normal person, not having to worry about their permit of the hassle of having family who lived so far away. Maybe she would be better off without him.

His thoughts were interrupted by her questions. He looked at the board as well and saw nothing wrong with it. It had the date, January 18th, 2012. "What year do you think it is, Harmony?" He asked as he looked back at the girl in his bed. "How old do you think you are?" He asked, pushing some of her hair back behind her ear.

She winced as the touch of him on her cheek, putting her hands over her eyes as she tried to remember. Just anything, if anything. Looking back at the board, her eyebrows furrowed and she knew this couldn't be right.

"It's 2010. It has to be. I…I'm still in high school. At least I think I am. I don't know."

Harmony covered her face again, but this time she didn't hold back. She was sitting up, attached to various machines and wires, crying in a hospital bed with a boy she did not know, in the year supposedly known as 2012. She was so confused. It was almost as if she didn't know what was real anymore. She was lost, in every way possible. She heard the door open, but didn't care to look up at who it could be or who it would be. Her stomach hurt and her head continued to spin and for a second, she felt like she was dying. Was this what it was like? Slowly losing your memories until there was nothing left to live for until you slowly withered away?

The doctor pecked on Rory's shoulder and nodded towards the door, waiting for the young man to join him. Once he finally did, he squinted his eyes at the distraught man.

"_Okay Rory, I'm going to be completely honest with you. The results back are saying amnesia. Like I said before, could be weeks or months. She'll remember slowly, at her own pace. Try to start from the beginning and go from there. It's like puzzle pieces, some she'll remember on her own and some she'll need help with, but in time, it'll help. When her head and injuries heal too, the easier it'll get. She'll have medication and she can even go home soon, or whenever she's ready. I even phoned her parents..they will be here soon as well."_

Rory nodded as he listened. What was he supposed to say? 'Ok Doc, I'll just wait here until the government comes and takes me away.'

"Thank you, Doctor." He did his best to smile. He knew that, that was what he was going to have to do from now on. He was going to have to do his best to smile. He knew that sometimes, that smile was going to be real, but more than that, he knew it was going to have to be fake and forced. But Rory didn't have anyone, Harmony was all he had in this world, and now she was being taken away from him.

Heading back into the room, Rory stood at the end of Harmony's bed by her feet. "Your parents are coming, I'll just uhm…" He paused as he looked up at the ceiling and put on a fake smile. "I can leave, if you'd like. I uhm… I know that you're scared, Harmony. But there isn't anything to be scared of. I know you still think you are 18, but you're not. Most people are scared of their futures, you know? Where will they live? Who are they going to become? But I can…uhm..you are this great person. You are so talented and strong and just beautiful. And you are the girl of my dreams." He said a few tears running down his face, but he still smiled. "You just, know how to take control when things go wrong, and you always know how to fix things when they are broken. And now, now it's my turn to try and fix things." He whispered as he finally looked down at her. He smiled gently when he saw that her eyes were closed. "But this, I don't know how to fix this Har" He whispered figuring she was asleep. "I have 2 months before I have to go back to Ireland, and what if you don't remember by then? How can I just leave America and my friends and my job and…you?" He asked starting to cry a bit more. "How can I leave you?" He repeated as he looked at the door. "But don't uhm, don't be scared because I'll fix this, I'll fix you." He promised.

"I should go." He whispered to himself as he headed towards the door.

Harmony kept her head buried, but she heard the boy…Rory…come back into the room and walk to where she figured was the edge of the bed. Her hands were drenched with her tears, but she didn't dare look up. She had to get out of this nightmare. However, once he began to talk, her bawling settled down to a small whimper. His words were kind, gentle, but she could also hear much desperation in his voice. He was scared, as she was, so he must not be lying when he was saying such sweet things about her. She had to remember him, this person that must be so important to her. What did he mean he had to leave? She took the hands slowly off of her eyes and held them tight in her lap, her head still hanging low. She watched his feet head towards the door and before she could stop herself, she held her head up and beckoned him.

"Wait…please don't go."

As she stopped him, a knock was heard at the door and soon enough two figures were seen entering the door. A shorter woman with dark hair, her eyes distraught but blue as can be, and a taller man with brownish hair and a light mustache came barging in. Harmony's face brightened at the sight of her parents, a smile swiping across her face. Holding her arms out, she was embraced by her mother and then her father.

"Mom…Dad…where have you been?"

The embraces were much needed, feeling as if she hadn't seen them in ages. When they finally pulled away, Harmony's eyes flitted to Rory who still stood by the doorway.

"This is..uh..Ro-"

And before she could finish her words, Harmony's mother, Rae, took a step forward after wiping her eye.

"_Rory. Oh Rory."_

Rae gave him a sweet smile, similar to her daughter's, before taking a step forward and holding out her arms and pulling him into a sincere hug.

"_We've heard a lot about you.." _

After her father, Peter, went over to Rory as well and shook his hand, Rae went back over to her daughter and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"_I'm going to go talk to Rory okay love? I'll be back."_

Looking at Rory to follow her, she didn't stop walking down the hallway until they got to the end of the hallway where two chairs resided for them to sit.

"_I'm sorry we have to meet on such unfortunate circumstances, Rory. I just…I just wanted to tell you that I feel like I already know you from Harmony's letters."_

Reaching into her long blue jacket pocket, Harmony's mother pulled out a stack of letters, all handwritten and handed them to Rory.

"_I know this is a hard time, for all of us but especially you. I just wanted to bring you these in case you needed a little reassurance. Read them…I think you'll enjoy what she has told me about you. I'll be back in the room…"_

She turned to leave him to himself, knowing that if the letters would have the effect on him the way they had on her, he would want to be alone.

This was not the way that Rory wanted to meet his future parents-in-law. He intended on having them over before the wedding, drinking tea and making some lame jokes trying to get on their good side. Instead, they were meeting at the hospital, when their daughter was almost killed in a car that he was driving. He expected them to hate him, call him some American slang names and tell him to never see their daughter again.

Instead, they were kind to him, understanding even. They treated Rory like..family. But did they even know that he had purposed to Harmony? He never got their blessing like he wanted too, and if she wrote these letters, how could they know? Panic hit Rory as he sat down and watched the woman, who could be his mother in law walk down the hallway and dissapear into Harmony's room.

After he let out a deep sigh, he looked down in the pile of letters in his hand. He could tell there were quite a few and he thought maybe if he read one each day instead of them all at once, they could help him day by day. Slowly opening the first one, he saw that it was a shorter letter, which was nice because he didn't know how many more tears his eyes could produce.

_Dear Mom,_

_I cannot believe Dad ran over another raccoon on Dixie Highway. He needs to stop taking it or they'll rename it Dixie Dieway just for him. I'll send PETA on his ass, you know I will._

_In other news, I have some pretty exciting news. Don't laugh at me because I wrote this instead of called, but I like the whole writing handwritten letters scenario. I went on a date tonight. You know me, Mom. You know I don't do dates. I do 'Harmony's going to live forever alone, but surrounded by her Tonys'. This was different though, Mom. He is literally the sweetest person I've ever met. He's so considerate and so kind and held the door open for me just like in the movies. He took me to this antique store that you would have loved and bought me the most beautiful necklace. I have it on as I write this. And his Irish accent..to die for. Literally, I'm pretty sure I could listen to just his voice to the end of time and be plenty satisfied. He's from Dublin so if you and Daddy want to take another one of your extreme vacations, I'll ask him where to stay._

_I really like him, Momma._

_His name is Rory Flanagan, and I hope one day you'll be able to meet him._

_Love,_

_Harmony_

Rory instantly felt his eyes tear up as he saw Harmony's beautiful handwriting on the paper he held in his hands. All he could do was smile at the way she spoke about him. He would hold a thousand doors for her if it would bring her back to him. If that was what she liked about him, then that was what he was going to show her. Rory was going to make Harmony fall in love with him all over again.

Once he finished the letter, he placed in back in the pile and stood up. Recollecting himself, he slowly made his way back towards Harmony's room. Knocking softly on the door, he waited until someone said he could come in. "I think I am going to go back to..our place. And I have some things to do, but I'll come back tomorrow." He said to Harmony's mother. "I promise."


	10. Chapter 9

It was unexplainable, but the moment Rory had stepped out of the room to leave, she had never felt so alone. What had happened to her? She felt completely numb, knowing that whatever had happened had left her with a feeling of 100% doubt in herself. How could she forget what seemed like the perfect life? All like a blur, her parents grieved and the doctors talked, but it all seemed to go by fast as she laid there still hearing the static rolling through her ears. When they had all finally left and when she was finally left to herself and her memory forgotten mind, she looked over onto the table beside her to seem like to be a cell phone. It was unfamiliar looking to her, but what did look familiar anymore? Opening up the phone, almost on instinct she went to the photos folder. Her heart stopping, the first picture her eyes went across was one of what seemed to be her kissing the cheek of the boy that had left her earlier. For a moment, she even felt peace just from seeing the photograph of him. It was if there was a light at the end of the very dark tunnel and maybe she'd eventually get out. She drifted off to sleep and soon enough was once again trapped in her own mind.

Harmony awoke to the voices of her mother and father conversing with two other voices, assuming they were doctors as well. Sitting up slowly, a nurse came to her side to see if she was alright. Giving her her arm willingly, she looked at her mother's hopeful face to see her looking back at him.

"You can go home today sweetheart.."

Rory sat on the couch as he listened to his own heartbeat. It was strong, steady and working. He knew that because of the sound, he was alive. He was breathing and all of his body functions were in check, but for some reason, he didn't feel like he was really…living. It was a sad sight, a broken hearted Irish boy sitting alone on an ugly green couch, reading a single letter. It was the second letter of the bunch that Harmony's mother had supplied him with only the night before. Today, Harmony was coming home, to him.

_Dear Mom,_

_It's finally getting back to the cooler weather I prefer. Tell Daddy thank you for the extra money thought it wasn't needed. I've been working extra shifts at the Fashion Bug, not leaving me with much free time. _

_I was cast as Millie in Thoroughly Modern Millie last week. It has me back to fifteen hour days again. It gets pretty lonely this way, but knowing that I am steps closer back to my dream make it all the worthwhile. Rory made me macaroni and cheese just the other day when I was too tired to make my own. He's the gentleman that one. He's currently working full days as well so I don't get to see him, or anyone for that matter, that much. Sometimes I wonder if I get on his nerves when I try to get a hold of him as much as I do, but sometimes I really cannot help it. I just like to know what he is doing, no matter what it is. I know I keep repeating myself, but I do wish you and Dad would come visit and meet him. It'd really mean a lot to me._

_Tell Daddy I love him and that I'll be sending some pictures here pretty soon. Facebook be damned, I'm doing this the old fashioned way._

_Love always,_

_Harmony_

After what seemed like the thousandth doctors check, Harmony was finally pronounced able to go home as long as she did proper resting procedures and took the appropriate amounts of pills. She nodded along though, doing her best to take in the information that should have been more important to her. Her father and mother thanked the hospital staff as she politely waved and they were off as soon as her father was given the correct address. Her eyes grew wide at the sights of the city, though she knew it shouldn't have. It was her home and she felt like it was the first time she was seeing it. When they finally pulled up to the quaint apartment complex, Harmony got out of the car and her parents asked her if she'd be alright finding her way up. She nodded and watched her parents whiz around the corner, hopefully to find a good parking spot. Harmony looked up at the tall building, hoping to find some kind of spark.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Sighing softly to herself, she began up the steps, where apparently hers was the first apartment to be seen. Her heart beating faster, she arrived to the front door, running her fingers over the mailbox on the side that read 'Pearce/Flanagan' in what seemed to be her handwriting. She brought her fist to the door and let a gentle knock, bringing her arms back down to her sides as she heard a russle from the inside. Once he heard a simple knock on the door, Rory placed the letters on the coffee table that they had bought together, and walked over to the door. "Hello, Harmony." He did his best to smile. He stepped aside and let the scared looking girl inside of her apartment. Letting the silence settle for a minute, the boy noticed that Harmony's parents were not with her. "Is your Mum and Pa parking?" He asked as he looked out into the hallway. That very same hallway where they had had their very first fight. Oh, what Rory would give to go back to that moment and just take the crying blue eyes girl into his arms. He's never let her go. Before she knew it, she saw Rory standing in front of her, smiling as she noticed he did a lot.

"Hello.."

Walking past him, Harmony walked into the small apartment, moving out of the way as he closed the door behind her. The air was warm and inviting; the vanilla smells gave her reassurance that this was her home. Looking behind at him as he questioned her, she nodded quickly, turning her back again as she walked up to a shelf that was hanging above his…their television. A picture of her parents…a picture of Rory and a group of boys…a picture of them together and what seemed to be very happy. Her eyes went quickly to the couch in front of the both of them and smirked.

"That is really an ugly couch."

"You picked it out,sweetheart." Rory laughed as he walked over next to her. "I mean, Harmony." He sighed. "Sorry." He said as he looked down at the ground. He knew that if he called her something like that, it might make her uncomfortable. So he had to stick with Harmony for now. Looking from the couch to him, she felt the spark that she had been waiting for so long. It was small, but for a moment, it was as if she remembered it from once before. A memory, whatever it may be, involving herself, the couch, and Rory as well. A memory was trying to peak its way out.

"I just got deja vu.."

"Deja vu?" He asked as he looked around the room. "I guess that's a good thing, right?" He asked himself more than he did her. He knew that she wasn't going to have the answers. "Let's try not to think about it, yeah?" He smiled, trying to stay positive. "Are you hungry? I can make you your favorite, Mac and Cheese." He smiled as he walked towards the kitchen. Rory was hoping that by making her this food, it might not only help her remember, but help her trust him. If she couldn't remember him, he would just make her fall in love with him one more time.

"Yeah..yeah that would be great. Thanks."

She began to follow him on the way to the kitchen, but before she could make it that far, Harmony stopped in her tracks as she passed a mirror. Taking a step back, she turned to face it completely. She looked so…different. Of course, it didn't help that she was wearing a huge bandage over her forehead and had various light bruises under her eyes. Leaning towards the mirror, she gently touched her bandage on her forehead. It was the first time actually seeing her own self in a while. Grinding her teeth together, Harmony peaked her head meekly around the corner to the boy who was making his way around the small kitchen.

"Do you care if I shower? Or..well I guess I can do that. It is my place too, right?"

Shaking her head at herself, Harmony disappeared out of the room and rounded the corner until she found the switch to a bathroom right next to what seemed to be the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and turned on the light, her eyes scanning the room before getting undressed. Reluctantly, she slipped off the ring hugging her left hand and gently laid it next to the toothbrushes on the counter. Her heart beating wildly, she turned on the water and stepped into the small tub.

Rory nodded as Harmony left to take a shower. Maybe some time alone would be good for her, he thought. Maybe if she looked around the apartment, found some of her stuff, maybe it would help her remember, or at least become more comfortable. He could tell that she was on edge around him, but he couldn't blame her. To her, Rory was a stranger. He wasn't that cute Irish boy who always offered to sleep on the couch when he spent the night. He wasn't her boyfriend who took her virginity or beat up a talent agent for her. He wasn't her fiance who stood outside in the cold and sang to her in front of strangers. Rory was a stranger, someone you would cross paths with on a bus, or make eye contact with and smile.

Wincing at the water, her eyes went frantic at the sight of the water turning red beneath her. Her thoughts soon fell to the pictures she saw in the living room to the couch and rounded back to Rory, making her 'favorite' food in the kitchen. She had to remember him, she just had to. Washing just enough to feel cleansed, Harmony cursed herself as she wrapped a towel around her body. Nervously, she bit her lip as she dabbed her hair. She knew it was her house, or what she was told, but she wasn't sure about where her clothes were. Peeking her head out of the bathroom, she hurried over to the abandoned bedroom, hoping to find out on her own. She peeked her head out of the doorway yet again and she took as a breath as she called out the name that she hadn't uttered aloud yet. "Rory?"

As Rory put the water on the stove top, he set aside all the other things and wait for the water to boil. He could hear the water running, which meant she at least knew where the shower was. After a few minutes, Rory had set a timer for 10 minutes as he waited around the kitchen for Harmony to come back in. As he was stirring the water, he heard Harmony call out his name. In a panic, he dropped the spoon to the floor and ran down the hallway.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked as he found her looking out into the hallway. "I-I mean, Harmony. What's wrong, Harmony?" He asked, correcting himself.

Harmony's eyes widened when he saw how nervous he got. Putting a hand out in front of her, she couldn't help but smirk. He really did care about her, even if the person she was at the moment wasn't the person he was used to. Looking down at the ground as he approached, she touched the bump on her forehead.

"I…I'm not sure where the-my clothes are. If you could show me. Along with a hairbrush maybe? I'm going to try and comb this mess the best I can."

She opened the door all the way for him to enter, holding the towel tighter around her as he went to a drawer that she hadn't looked into yet. When he handed her the clothes, she thanked him and took the clothes with her free hand. As their hands grazed, her body stiffened for a moment, looking up at the frazzled boy and realized what she hadn't before. He looked so tired. He had numerous black circles under his eyes and various tiny cuts scattered over his features. She couldn't help but stare, maybe a bit too long. Harmony heard a knock at the door, causing her to jump a bit.

"It's probably my parents."

She turned her back to him, waiting for him to leave before dropping her towel and getting dressed. Turning to a mirror, which seemed to be attached to, what she assumed, was her vanity, Harmony slowly began brushing her hair. She winced here and there, but did her best to look a little bit presentable. She could hear Rory conversing with her parents, smiling as she looked down at her lap. She wondered if they had met before, or if this was the first time they had been. Had they known she was engaged or married or whatever this was? She wondered how Rory had broken it to them if he had. There was so much she wanted to know, but still wondered if that would even help her remember at all. Was it just plain, useless information? If she knew something it was that she had to at least try. She joined them back in the kitchen once she had cleaned up the mess she had made, finding a bowl of macaroni and cheese and her parents standing close by. She listened in the best she could, catching her mother saying they could stay a few more days and if it would be best to stay longer or take Harmony back to Ohio with them. Before she even realized what she was doing, she took a step towards them and made her presence known.

"I want to stay here. I want to stay here and try to remember. With Rory. Please. If you take me back to Ohio, I'll have no chance of remembering anything. I need to be where I'll be reminded of things."

"Harmony…" Rory sighed as he looked at the girl who had just entered the conversation. "There is something I need to tell you." He said as he looked at her parents then back at her. Taking her hand in his, he slowly led her back to the table. "I think it's best if you go back home and try and forget about all of this." He whispered as he looked into her eyes. He knew that they were running out of time, and Harmony needed to know the truth.

"The reason we were engaged, was because of me." He said as he looked at her parents. "As you can tell, I'm Irish. And well, my visa is up, and the only way I could stay in America was if I married an American citizen. And we had been dating for 6 months, and when you found out, you insisted that I purpose to you." He smiled as he rubbed his thumb over her hand. "I actually thought that she was about to get down on one knee." Rory smiled at Harmony's parents who were also hearing this for the first time.

"And so now, now you have a second chance. You can go back home, meet a guy who won't need you to marry him so he can stay with you. Don't get me wrong, I love you. More than anything. You were my first…" He paused as he cleared throat at the awkward moment that he just admitted. "And you didn't give up on me, so don't think I'm giving up on you. I'm just giving you the chance….to have a happier life." He finished as he looked at Harmony's parents to see if they agreed. "You don't have to decide right now, Harmony." He added as he gave her a small smile.

For the first time since waking up into this nightmare, Harmony was feeling an emotion she hadn't felt before. It was pure anger. Her face was heating up as her eyes went from her parents back to Rory, then back again. How could they leave such a decision on her shoulders? It just wasn't fair whatsoever. How was she supposed to know what was right and what was wrong. And for Rory, someone who apparently loved her, just shipping her off? She took her hand back and quickly stood up, folding her arms up to herself.

"I'm staying here. With you or without you. Mom and Dad, I love you, but I need to figure this out. Please, just let me do this. If it doesn't work, then I'll come..home."

The thought made her sneer but she composed herself enough to give them both light hugs before storming past them, back through the hallway to the room she had just come out of. Switching the lock shut, she let her face fall, doing her best to shake the negative emotions out. She had to focus. She had to remember. Walking back to the bookshelf she had passed earlier, she picked up all the photo albums that were neatly stacked and threw them across the bed. Quickly putting her hair on top of her head and out of her face, she opened them up and began to study. Faces, names beneath the faces. Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson…Rory Flanagan. Her friends from home. The Unitards. Her parents. Rory's family. Soon enough, she found herself drifting off and falling asleep in the bed of photo albums.

Rory frowned as he watched Harmony walk away. "I didn't mean to upset her." He sighed as he looked at her parents. "I just didn't think it was fair to hold that back from her." He explained as he stood and looked down the hallway. After a few minutes of discussing, Harmony's parents decided that it would be best for her to stay here, at least until Rory had to leave. Rory agreed to stay with Harmony until then. Her parents made a check out in his name, so he could pay the next 2 months of rent and he could work less at the coffee shop. Rory would stay by Harmony's side as much as he could.

Saying goodbye to her parents, Rory sat down on the couch and looked at the letters on the coffee table. He wondered if letting Harmony read them might help, and he figured he would discuss it with her when she came out of the room. As an hour went by, Rory sat on their ugly couch and waited for Harmony to return. When he figured she wasn't coming out of the bed room, Rory went into the kitchen to clean up the dishes and decided to do some cleaning that was needed. Getting out the vacuum, Rory began to clean the entire house, grateful for something to do for once.

'_**How sweet it is! To be loved by youuuu.' Harmony couldn't stop belly laughing as she watched Rory do him best impersonation of the song that was on the radio. They were in a car, driving down the road in the middle of the night. The street was abandoned. Kissing his hand as he drove, the dream cut off to black. "Harmony!"**_

Harmony awoke quickly, flipping the last album she was looking through onto the floor. Her jaw dropped, she put a hand to the side of her eye when she realized she had been sweating. Putting the album quickly back onto the bed, she frantically ran towards the door. Unlocking it quickly, she hurried out into the living room area where she was soon hit by the intoxicating smell of Pinesol. Hoping that he hadn't had left her, like she had given him the option to, she did a 360 until she finally caught sight of him cleaning the floor.

"How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You. We were in a car. You were singing to me. The radio was on. I…I was holding your hand. Tell me I'm not wrong."

She was trembling, but if she had actually remembered something she wanted to know. That she hadn't just made it up in her head.

"I uhm..yeah." Rory whispered as he looked up at the shaking brunette in front of him. "Sit down, Harmony." He said as he pointed to the chair. Getting off of his knees, he pulled up a chair next to her and took her hand in his. "You're not wrong." He smiled as he kissed her hand. "I was singing it, and then we got hit from the side. Do you remember?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

Rory was hoping that maybe, this was the break that she needed. Maybe she would just blink and then fall into his arms crying. Because she remembered her life, she remembered him, she remembered them. Then he could carry her to the couch, kiss her forehead and tell her to sleep, that everything was ok now, and he'd just watch her sleep, with tears falling down his eyes knowing that they had each other.

"Here, have some water." He said as he stood and went to get her a glass. "You're shaking, it's alright Harmony. You're safe and I won't hurt you." He whispered as he squatted down next to her and handed her the water.

When he said that she had been right, Harmony let out a deep sigh, putting a shaky hand over her heart. Sitting down in the chair he had gotten for her, she put a finger over the bump on her head, tracing it lightly as she thought of the memory that had come to her, replaying it over and over again. Rory pointing at her, throwing her head back laughing, bringing his hand til her lips, looking at the radio, looking back at him and watching his face change…she opened her eyes and looked at his face this very moment. So dark and broken.

"You looked so scared. You saw what was happening before I did."

Taking the glass of water, she brought it to her mouth and took a light drink. She had to remember more. What had sparked those memories? The photo albums? Handing the cup back to him, Harmony jumped up and headed back into the bedroom again where all the picture albums still laid scattered. Hearing him follow down the hall, she picked up the book that she had last been looking at. Something had sparked it.

"I must have seen something and it came back to me. I saw it all. Maybe the car? Do we have a picture of the car? Or…I don't even know what I'm saying."

"I have a picture on my phone…but it's not pretty." He said as he slowly took out his phone. Smiling at the picture of them as his background, he opened his photo folder and saw that the car was the first one. "Here." He whispered as he handed it to her. "Feel free to look through the rest as well, if you think it will help." He offered as he watched her take the phone from him.

While Harmony was looking at the picture, he gently helped her to the bed, thinking it was best if they sat together. "Just…take your time. And don't worry if you don't remember everything. The doctor said it could take…years." He sighed as he looked down at the floor and gave her some space and time that she probably needed.

Taking the phone, she winced at the picture of the car. It was insane that she had been in the car in the picture, which in her mind seemed like a totally different car. Furrowing her eyebrows, she switched through another few of the same car, just from different angles.

"Where were we going, anyways?"

"We were going to look at dress.." Rory whispered barley loud enough for him to hear. Rory watched as Harmony looked at the photo albums that she had spent so much time making. It's funny, how it all played out. Maybe, if those pictures were going to be the things that helped her, she ended up helping herself.

As she came up on a picture of her, smiling ear to ear as she held her newly ringed hand up for the camera, Harmony shut off the screen and handed it back to him. Sitting back, she took an album she hadn't looked at yet and opened it. Seeing him look down at his feet at the mention of taking years, Harmony tried to think of something else she could do to help remember.

"Tell me some stories. Or something that happened. A memory, anything."

"A story?" Rory thought. He had so many. Good and bad, but mostly good. Which ones would help her remember who she was. "Alright." He smiled as he sat back on the bed. "Our first night together. You came over to my place and he watched a horror movie. You got really scared, and you hid in my arms. I remember looking down at you and thinking 'wow, if she's letting me protect her, she must really like me.' "He laughed as he looked at her. "And then you looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes, and you smiled at me. And I thought for just a moment, that this couldn't have been real. I thought maybe, just maybe, I had found that perfect person. That one person who could make everything better when something had gone wrong, or could make time stand still." He smiled as he looked down at his hands. "Then when we were going to bed, I offered you my bedroom, and I would take the couch. Oh, I didn't live with you then, I lived with some friends of ours." He nodded. "But anyway, you wanted to make a fort, out of blankets and things like that. Well, I saw how happy it would make you, and I couldn't say no." He chuckled as he looked back up at her. "I could never say no to you, Harmony." He whispered feeling sudden sadness take over him.

"But anyway, we made the fort and fell asleep next to each other. Then in the middle of the night, I carried you to my bed because the floor wasn't that comfortable and I slept on the couch." He finished the story as he looked at her to see if it helped her.

"Oh.."

Leaving his sad eyes, she went back through skimming through pictures. Halfway through his story, however, Harmony closed the photo album and tried to take in the story the best she could. Grinning at her being afraid of the movie, Harmony stuck her two cents into the story.

"Well that makes sense. I hate horror movies, but yet I watch them anyways."

Shaking her head, her smile faded as he lingered on in parts of how much he did for her. He really had done a lot for her, from what she could tell. Her mind lingering off as he finished the story, waiting for anything just anything to spark her as familiar. Sighing at herself, she looked up at him disappointingly.

"I'm sorry. I guess it'll just take some time. I wish it wouldn't though. I don't even feel like I'm alive."

Putting the albums into stacks instead of thrown out like she had placed them earlier, she raised her eyebrows in frustration. Biting her lip, she put her hands in her lap and pushed a strand of her still damp hair out of her face.

"If it helps, I know I wouldn't have just married you because you were leaving. I'm sure I really love you."

Harmony looked at him, noticing a pinged of pain floating around his eyes. He seemed miserable and she knew it was all her fault because of it. Maybe she was causing him too much trouble and she should just let it go; not even try to remember and just got home where she belonged. However, if she ever thought like this for too long, her stomach would start to churn an atrocious pain. She had to remember.


End file.
